


Ringless

by Helthehatter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mystery, Romance, Smut, but if you like romance smut fluff and such, enjoy, i have no idea what to do with tags, mediocre mystery really, mystery wise it's not that great, please, you've come to the right writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: Detective Nick Wilde is sent to Precinct One to help hunt down a murder that has shown up after being off the radar for over a year. Officer Judy Hopps is determined to catch the killer for personal reasons, no matter if Nick wants her help or not.Despite this feelings start to grow between them, but the same twist that ties them together has the power to tear them apart.





	1. Red Fur, Suit & Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come talk to me at my Tumblr (same username)

The fox stood out like a fly in milk, a wolf among sheep, or-if she wanted to be precise-as a smartly dressed vulpine in a bullpen full of uniform wearing tigers, rhinos, elephants, and one bunny.

Said bunny examined the uncanny visitor, his fur a bright red that reminded her of the crimson dawns she saw every morning when she got ready for work. His eyes an emerald that somehow felt stronger than the ocean of forest and meadow greens she could see back in Bunnyburrow. The tips of his ears and tail were dipped in soot while his paws and feet were buried in it, though not as pitch as his pleasant suit that held not one wrinkle, the sleek tie matching his dark suit.

If the fox reminded the rabbit of anything it was a splatter of blood at midnight-which she guessed should have made her intimidated of him. But she wasn’t, at least, not in a frightful way, seeing him standing next to Bogo with his paws clasped behind his back, spine straight and looking perfectly at home, the bunny found herself more in awe than anything. And she didn’t even know his name.

Chief Bogo fixed that, his thick arm indicating to the mysterious mammal next to him: “This is Detective Nicholas Wilde; he was generous enough to come here as soon as I contacted him. He is going to help us solve an assignment that has quickly become priority number one.”

The bunny’s eyes narrowed. What assignment?

Bogo tacked a photo onto the billboard, directly over Savannah Central and her mouth became as dry as Sahara Square.

The picture was grainy, taken from a traffic camera that definitely needed a tune up, but it showed a figure in a trench coat, walking behind the building of a clothes shop. The bunny hadn’t forgotten the pointy ears and elongated nose, would never forget it for as long as she lived and the sight of it brought a spike of hatred and grief through her chest. She dug her blunt nails into the table, her stiff ears fell against her shoulders and she tried to remember how to breathe, tried to force the red haze away from her eyes and focus on Bogo’s next words:

“For those of you who don’t know this wolf is a known murderer who took down one of our best detectives before disappearing off the radar, this photo is the first sighting we’ve seen of him in over a year and I don’t plan on letting him vanish again. That is why I’ve asked Wilde to come help us, he is one of the best detectives of the city and I have faith that with his help we’ll be able to put this wolf behind bars where he belongs.”

When Bogo dismissed the group Detective Wilde, who had only given the room a small nod in greeting, immediately headed out of the bullpen, pulling out his phone as he did so.

The bunny went after him, “Excuse me! Excuse me!”

His emerald eyes glanced over at her before turning back to his phone; however his fast walk slowed so she could keep pace with him. “Can I help you?”

“That’s actually what I wanted to ask you,” she replied. “I know Bogo is putting you in charge of this case and I really wanted to help you solve it.”

“I bet you did,” he said distractedly, his thumb sliding over his phone and she wondered if he was even reading the small text that scrolled across the shiny screen.

“I know I don’t look like much but you can ask anyone here, including the chief, I’m one of the best cops of the ZPD,” she informed him, unconsciously reaching to rub the back of her wrist against her badge as if to spiff it up.

“Congrats,” he told her, his expression still flat and uninterested. “I’m sure you work real hard and would be an assist to anyone.”

She frowned; the fox was talking to her like she was a child. “I can prove it. You’re going to the scene where the wolf was spotted, right? Let me come with you, I’ll drive and everything.”

They had reached the front doors of the precinct, Clawhauser having moved to wave goodbye but thought better of it when he saw the two talking, or rather, the rabbit trying to get the fox’s attention.

Wilde let out a breath that carried a tinge of annoyance and he slipped his phone back into his pocket before turning around to face her. The bunny wasn’t prepared to meet those vibrate greens head on but she held her head up high, hoping to appear professional and reliable.

“Look, Carrots,” he stated, his expression still flat, his eyes half-lidded and he looked so unimpressed by life itself. “It’s sweet of you to offer but if I was going to have a partner don’t you think I would already have one? I’m sure I’ve been locking up the scum of the streets longer than you, so long that I graduated to finding the scum of the penthouses. And through all that I didn’t need a partner. What makes you think I need one now?”

His sudden animosity surprised her, but she blinked and collected herself, “This isn’t about helping you. I-I find this case very personal and I wanna help solve it, I _need_ to put that wolf behind bars.”

“A wolf like that would chew you up and spit out the bones,” he pointed out without tact.

The bunny flinched. “I’m an excellent detective, fluff, otherwise your chief wouldn’t have sent for me.”

“He sent you here so you could _help_ us, not do all the work.”

“No, he sent me to _solve_ the case while you cops do me a solid and keep any petty criminals and nosy civilians out of the way. Speaking of I need to get to that scene, and I can drive myself perfectly fine, thanks.”

She opened her mouth to try and insist she could be of help but the fox pulled out a pair of aviators as dark as his suit and donned them, and somehow the rabbit felt dismissed.

Wilde grabbed the knob of the glass door and moved to open it but stopped a second to glance back at the rabbit, his greener-than-forests eyes hidden behind his glasses, “What’s your name, anyway?”

She considered not answering, wanting to see how he reacted to obvious rudeness, but decided against it: “My name is Judy. Judy Savage.”


	2. And Then He Was There

Ticket number 233. Parking duty had stopped being fun after day one. And that was a week ago. Judy slapped the ticket on the windshield of the really nice car she knew she’d never be able to afford and went on to find a home for ticket number 234.

When Judy Hopps graduated from the ZPD Academy and been assigned to Precinct One she had been so excited, finally she’d make the world a better place and prove the naysayers wrong. Course, the latter was more of an appetizer-it was nice but not necessary to enjoy the meal. Or at least, that had been the plan but Chief Bogo was determined to have her on parking duty until she was as wrinkly as her Pop-Pop apparently.

The thought of being a wrinkly raisin of a grumpy rabbit was a depressing enough thought that she decided to have a break. Judy parked her pathetic excuse for a vehicle (she harvested carrots that were larger) and stepped out, stretching her arms to the sky and thinking something cold and sweet was just what she needed.

She turned to her right-and smacked into a stripped hare, their muzzles bumping painfully.

Judy pulled back with red ears and an exclaimed “sorry!” but didn’t get far, her orange vest getting stuck in the buckle of his belt.

Mortified Judy tried to pull away, “I’m so sorry, really, I’m trying to get loose maybe if I-”

“Stop.” The hare grabbed her arms and for the first time Judy looked up at him. He was a few years older than her, his eyes reminded her of a crystal clear lake, blue and shining, his fur a light gray that appeared white in a certain light. She found the dark stripes across his cheeks and his ears exotic. His expression wasn’t mad thankfully, just polite if not a little harassed. “Just calm down,” his voice had a sophisticated sound to it that immediately put her at ease. “And be still.”

His paws released her and he was able to free her vest form his belt, both of them taking a step back.

“There you go,” the hare said, quietly satisfied. He met Judy’s eyes.

“I should’ve watched where I was going,” Judy said, giving him a pained expression, though she pointed out to herself that it was just as much as his fault.

The hare didn’t say anything, looking at her with an unreadable expression. Judy felt her ears fall and she nervously wrung her wrists. “Sir?”

“Hmm?” he hummed distractedly, his eyes seeming to absorb all the features of her face.

“You’re staring at me.”

“Oh,” he blinked shaking his head as if awakening from a trance. “Sorry, it’s just…I can’t recall seeing you around before.”

“Zootopia is a big city,” she pointed out. “But I _am_ new.” She offered her paw to him, “I’m Officer Judy Hopps.”

“Officer?” he shook her paw, his palm warm and his fur well-groomed. Judy felt her heart pick up its pace.

“Impressive. Jack Savage.”

The name was so un-lapin, a part of Judy liked it, the part that fought rhinos in the ring and tried a bug burga on a dare (just to see what insects tasted like).

“Impressive, huh?” she echoed his words in a derisive snort, “Please do me a favor and tell that to my boss. He doesn’t get it.”

“Chin up,” this Jack reached out and tapped his knuckle against her chin. “I’ve been there, it gets better.”

Judy only nodded, startled by the sudden touch. To break eye contact she examined her too bright orange vest, seeing if the cloth had gotten torn when being yanked away from the belt.

“No damage,” she mumbled to herself but Jack caught her words.

“I suppose there are less painfully awkward ways of introduction,” he spoke in a joking manner. “But those wouldn’t be half as memorial.”

Judy offered him a nervous smile, having never got so much attention from such a handsome stranger…

Of course it didn’t last long, the hare’s phone beeped and he checked it before hastily excusing himself. “It was lovely to meet you, Miss Hopps. Really.” He dashed off before Judy could say the same. Instead she waved goodbye, positive she’d never see that handsome hare again.

.

She was wrong.

The next day Judy was spending her morning in Precinct One with Clawhauser at his desk, the chubby cheetah happily sharing his donuts with the rabbit and chatting her long ears off about Gazelle’s latest music video.

But their conversation was interrupted when they noticed a group of animals walking out of the lounge; Judy recognized a few of the officers like Snarlov and Higgins. They were surrounding someone in the middle of the crowd; Judy couldn’t make out who had gotten their attention.

“Oh,” Clawhauser spoke up, his mouth full of partly chewed chocolate and cream. “They must be talking with that oh so handsome detective I saw come in this morning. He had been away to solve some super important case and just got back. He’s like, the most popular guy in the precinct, even the chief loves him.”

“Lucky him,” Judy rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her sweet, licking jelly off her thumb.

“Aw, come on, Judes,” Clawhauser cooed, pointing his half-eaten donut at her, sprinkles falling and littering his desk. “Don’t be like that. I bet you’d like him too if you gave him the chance.”

“I might,” Judy shrugged, “But I don’t have the time to get to know anybody. I have to go and make animals pay for parking tickets and just _ruin_ their day.”

Clawhauser opened his mouth to reply but a new voice cut him off: “Hopps!”

Judy whirled around; her jelly dripping donut stuck between her teeth, to see Jack Savage appearing out of crowd, a detective’s badge hanging from his neck. Judy’s eyes widened. She made to speak but then remembered the donut stuck in her mouth and quickly pulled it out, holding the sweet between both of her paws. “J-Jack! Savage…Hi.”

He excused himself from the surprised group and hurried over to stand before her, “I thought it was you.”

“It’s-it’s me,” she smiled while Clawhauser looked between the two of them. “You’re a detective?”

He held up the badge, “For a few years now, actually.”

“And you didn’t tell me because…” Judy trailed off.

Jack shrugged, “I suppose, since I knew we’d run into each other again, I’d wait to see the look of surprise on your face when you found out.” He chuckled, his smirk amused, “It was worth the wait.”

His group of fans had followed to stand a few feet away and chuckled at his words. Judy’s ears flushed red and she wondered if this hare was making fun of her.

“Har har,” Judy replied sarcastically. “Glad I could amuse you.”

“Takes talent to do that,” Jack said, and then his blue eyes stopped at a spot on Judy’s muzzle. His grin grew.

“What now?” Judy demanded.

“You uh…” he lifted his paw to indicate to the edge of her mouth. “You have a drop of jelly on the side of your mouth.” His posse snickered.

Judy jolted in place and looked at Clawhauser who nodded, looking embarrassed on her behalf.

But before Judy could rub the spot of jelly off Jack actually did it for her, rubbing his thumb across the edge of her mouth. Once again with the unexpected touching and Jack even licked the jelly off his thumb, his eyes never breaking from hers.

Judy’s eyes bulged, her ears having long ago fallen down to hide behind her shoulders, as if the velvety appendages had long ago sensed this would be a mortifying conversation and wished to make themselves scarce.

“And it’s gone,” he replied teasingly.

“And so am I,” Judy murmured, turning on her heel and stomping off. She felt her eyes burning with unshed tears as Jack’s posse continued to laugh at her. She angrily rubbed her arm against her mouth, still feeling his touch like a burn.

“Hopps, wait,” Jack called out, following after her. This time his fan club dispersed to do their job. “Are you mad at me?”

He jumped in front of her, blocking her way to the front entrance. Judy took in an angry breath.

“I’m not overly _happy_ with you,” she said lowly. “I mean would you be after getting sexually assaulted by a near stranger?”

“Sexually assaulted?” Jack echoed, “All I did was get jelly off your mouth.”

“And then you did that weird licking thing in front of your buddies,” Judy growled. “Speaking of, did you do that just to embarrass me so your friends could have a good laugh, right?”

“I was just teasing,” he replied, his confident expression starting to wane.

“Tease someone else,” Judy replied, pushing her donut into his chest, hoping the jelly smeared against his expensive looking button up. “You can go trick some other meter maid into thinking that you’re a nice guy and embarrass her in front of the precinct that already thinks she’s a joke.” She stomped off with her head held high and an angry huff escaping form her burning lips.

.

Judy didn’t see Jack again until a few days later, when she witnessed a robbery and had chased the weasel down, catching him effortlessly.

She had felt so good about herself until the chief brought her into his office to yell at her for abandoning her post and other things that had her grit her teeth.

She was a _cop_! Catching bad guys was her _job_!

But then the office door opened, interrupting Bogo’s scolding. A new wave of dread washed over Judy as she saw Jack walking into the room, giving the two an uncertain look.

“Is this a bad time, Chief?”

“What is it, Savage?” the buffalo asked his tone much calmer now.

“I came to give you these files,” the hare explained.

Bogo standing up and walking around his desk to accept the files, “Thank you.”

Jack looked over to Judy who’s ears flared red as if on cue. The hare smiled at her but it had no hint of the amusement that had embarrassed her last time. “Congratulations, Hopps,” Judy was thrown by the sincerity in his voice, as was Bogo. Jack turned to look up at the buffalo, “I heard she caught her first criminal, you must be proud.”

Bogo’s brow furrowed, “She did, when she was on parking duty.”

“Justice sometimes has to break a few rules,” Jack shrugged easily. “But I think catching criminals is a larger priority then giving out parking tickets.” He turned his crystal clear blue eyes back to Judy, “I was about to take a coffee break, would you like to join me? Give the chief some peace and quiet to go over his files.”

Judy glanced up at the cape buffalo who eventually let out a tired sigh and waved his arm, dismissing them both. Judy let out an internal sigh of relief and slipped off the large chair, hurrying after the hare as he calmly walked out of the office.

“He’s actually nicer than he gives himself credit for,” Jack informed her as he moved to walk down to the first floor where the lounge waited.

“Why did you help me?” Judy asked, not moving after him. She was cautious of going with him to the lounge where other officers were, all eager to make fun of the cottontail meter maid.

Jack stopped and turned to look at her, and she was surprised to see guilt in his blue eyes, “Your words kind of woke me up.”

“Woke you up?”

His ears fell and he leaned his back against glass railing, down below Clawhauser was playing very loud music at his desk while clicking away at his laptop. “I was in the _exact_ same boat as you when I first joined the force; everyone thought I was just a joke. But over time I was able to show everyone what I was made of which led to where I was now. And I thought to myself if another rabbit joined the force, or anyone who was given a hard time because of what species they were, I’d help them.” Jack met her eyes with a regretful smile, “But I ended up getting on such a high tower that my ego made me forget that and I ended up treated you the way I was treated when I first joined the ZPD.”

He sighed, moving his eyes away, “I’m sorry, Miss Hopps.”

“Ju-Just Judy is fine,” she replied, looking him over. “So then, you’re not tricking me are you?”

He looked genuinely horrified at the thought, “No, I swear!” He hurried over to her side and looked at her beseechingly, “This has been keeping me up at night, I’m serious. What can I do to make it up to you?”

“Uh…” Judy shrugged, “I’m in the mood for some Snarlbucks.”

“Then let’s go,” Jack smiled, his entire body seeming to droop with relief. “I’ll pay.” He started forward but then stopped and looked back at Judy who hadn’t gotten a chance to follow him yet.

He offered his arm to her, and after a moment Judy linked her arm around his and his smile softened before he continued to lead her onward. All the while Judy’s ears were red and her heart was beating a little faster than normal.

And she found that she didn’t mind.


	3. They Stumbled Upon...

_Fuck_. _This is_ her.

Nick stared down at the slightly peeved bunny before him, glad his aviators were hiding his eyes that were ready to pop out of his skull.

How had he not put two and two together? Jack had told him he had married a bunny in the force and this was the only bunny in the force. The only bunny left.

 _A wolf like that would chew you up and spit out the bones_. Had he actually said that to Judy Savage?

To Jack’s _widow_?

The guilt nearly made him apologize but his pride that ordered him to always dress his best and lift his snout up at the world kept his tongue still. Instead, he just nodded and turned, lifting a paw that now held a slight tremble to it and opened the glass door, stepping out and hurrying to his car.

Being in the space that he always kept clean (it even still had the new car smell), Nick relaxed against the tan leather and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the Targoat where the picture of the wolf had been taken.

When Nick had been called about this he had hurried to City Center, only taking the time to pack a few things. Nick had no idea who this Wolf was but it had made a _fatal_ mistake in killing Jack and then leaving a clue for Nick to hunt it down.

The fox let out a shuddering breath, calming himself down enough to pull his claws out of the leather of his steering wheel.

Instead he let his mind go back to that bunny cop. Judy. He wished he had gotten a better look at her before he had left, wanting to see and hear the bunny that had caught Jack’s heart. He imagined she was as feisty as him, if not more so, but smart too, having a shelf at home full of books.

And Nick saw why Jack had kept going on about her eyes.

“They’re like _gems_ , Nick!” Jack said excitedly from the other line of the phone. Nick was leaning in the chair of his office, coffee in one paw and the other typing away on his computer, his phone stuck between his cheek and shoulder.

“I thought my eyes were like gems, Cap’n Jack,” the fox joked before taking a sip of his warm, sugary drink.

“Yes but she’s actually pleasant company to keep,” Jack replied wittingly. “She’s beautiful too, gorgeous even.”

“I’m happy for ya, pal,” Nick replied, being sincere even if it didn’t sound like it. “Meanwhile no vixens on this side of town are interested in Detective Wilde. Wait until they lose some jewelry and _then_ they’ll be crawling to me and begging to go through that crime/romance cliché.”

“Whoever catches your eye will be a lovely girl, I’m sure,” Jack said, from his side Nick could hear a door being closed and guessed Jack had shut himself in his office. “Actually, Nick…there’s something important I wanted to tell you.”

“Oh?” Nick took another sip of his drink.

“I’m going to marry her- _Nick_ , are you okay?”

Jack’s concerned question came after Nick spewed his coffee onto his computer. The fox’s fur was bristling as he hit the speaker button on his phone, placing it on the dry side of his desk and jumping for the wipes in his drawer.

“How long have you known the bunny?” he spluttered as he furiously wiped at his computer, his eye twitching slightly. He had been obsessed with keeping a clean office since day one and it make invisible insects crawl through his fur to see his keyboard becoming sticky.

“I’ve known her for about a year now,” Jack said.

“And you’re just telling me about her _now_?” the fox demanded.

“I didn’t want to bother you about it unless I knew it was serious,” he explained, “And it is, Nick. I love her.”

“That’s great, Cap’n Jack,” Nick told his friend. “When’s the wedding?”

“Spring.”

Nick dropped onto his seat, computer now clean, but his expression dismayed. “I can’t make it.”

“Why not?”

I’m going out of Zootopia for a dual assignment. I’m not going to get back for months,” Nick replied mournfully, his paw running across his face. “Maybe I can cancel?”

“No,” Jack said, “We both know how hard you worked to get where you are, I don’t want you to throw away such a big assignment for me.”

“Jack…” Nick breathed regretfully.

“ _Really_ , Nick,” Jack’s voice was sincere and understanding. “How about you make it up to me by getting me a _very_ expensive wedding gift?”

“I’ll buy you a house,” Nick offered.

“Let me rephrase that, buy me an expensive gift that’s in your budget.”

“Oh, ho, you’re funny,” Nick growled playfully, “My wits rubbing off on you. I’ll mail you something; kiss your fiancé for me, will ya?”

Nick’s bittersweet trip down memory lane came to a stop when he arrived at the Targoat; already there were a few cops there, keeping civilians at a distance from where the Wolf was spotted. Nick parked his car between a mud-covered truck and a van covered in stickers; clearly the driver’s kids were honor students. Nick decided to park his car a _little_ closer to the honor students’ van, ready to risk sticky fingerprints over any of the mud that was sliding off that truck to dirty the asphalt.

Nick slid out of his car and headed over to the side of the building where the wolf had been spotted. But as soon as he did he did a double take, stepping back with a curl of his snout.

“What are _you_ doing here?”

Judy turned on her heel to look up at the fox, paws on her hips and as soon as their eyes met she gave him the haughtiest of looks that had his ears pressing against his skull. “Just because you didn’t want my help doesn’t mean I don’t have every intention of solving this case,” she replied simply.

She moved on, examining the square of cement that separated the Targoat next to an old noodle shop that looked like it hadn’t been open for years.

“How did you get here before me?” he demanded.

“You took the main highway,” she replied, not looking back at him, “I on the other hand know short cuts.”

Nick rolled his eyes at her condescending tone that he knew was a mockery of how he had talked to her earlier. Nick didn’t want her to be here and yet…he wanted a chance to study her, this bunny that had married Jack and had stolen the last years of his unexpectedly short life.

“Then I expect you found a whole laundry list of clues, then?” Nick asked drolly, cocking an eyebrow as he did so.

“Fangmeyer and a few of the other officers are asking some of the Targoat employees if they saw anything,” Judy replied, stepping up to the brick wall of the store. “Other than that… Hopefully he left fur or something?”

“Hmm,” Nick walked farther ahead of the little square, reaching a fence that separated it from the alley on the other side. “Why would he even be near a Targoat?”

“He wouldn’t go in and buy anything, surely,” Judy said, walking over to stand by him, Nick took a subtle side step away from her. “He’d risk getting recognized.”

“Yeah,” Nick replied. “And also…”

“What?” Judy asked.

The wind had shifted, blowing toward Nick and with it a stench that sent the fur along his spine spiking up. “Do you smell that?”

Judy’s pink nose twitched before she let out a gag, covering her mouth. “What _is_ that?”

Before Nick could take a guess she jumped across the fence, scrambling over to the other side. “What are you doing?” he demanded.

“It’s coming from this dumpster,” Judy called to him. “Maybe-” her words ended in a high-pitched shriek and the next thing Nick knew he was across the fence and jumping down onto the cracked cement on the other side, holding his breath against the foul odor that was stronger than ever.

Judy had jumped away from the dumpster she had opened, her eyes wide and chest heaving. On edge Nick cautiously walked to the large gray bin, trying to ignore the series of miscellaneous stains on its surface to look inside.

Amongst the empty take out boxes, broken plates and toys and torn clothing, stuffed in there like a garbage bag, was a sheep. His body positioned at an odd angle, his tongue hanging from his mouth and eyes unseeing.

His throat was red stained wool and through the crimson Nick could make out the fatal wounds that could be nothing else but bite marks.


	4. The Killer is Found?

Judy heaved, vomiting the last of her dinner while trying to calm her racing heart beat, her paws on her knees, limbs shaking.

Nick stood at her side, patting her back (“Better out than in, right Carrots?”) while the body was pulled out of the dumpster and carried away by the paramedics. She flinched when she caught sight of his limp form, trash stuck to his wool and head at an awkward angle.

“You haven’t seen a dead body yet, then?” Nick asked, stepping back when she finally regained some composure.

“I’m used to things like bullet wounds,” Judy confessed. “Not…not seeing someone’s _throat_ torn out by _teeth_.” She met Nick’s eyes, glad he had taken off the aviators by the time he had arrived at the crime scene, now he didn’t feel so far off. “Do you think the Wolf did it?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Nick did not try to hide his bitterness in the slightest. “Thing is...those bite marks were too small to belong to a full grown wolf.”

That made Judy’s gut clench, “So we have _two_ homicidal maniacs on the loose?”

“Appears that way,” Nick replied, glancing back at the dumpster. “…You know, if we hadn’t been standing by the fence the exact moment the wind shifted. That body may have never been found.”

“Sounds like that was what the killer intended,” the bunny said, wrapping her arms around herself.

Nick nodded in agreement, “But still…”

“Still…”

“A corpse right where the Wolf was spotted, I just have a hard time believing that to be coincidence.” “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m done wondering,” Judy moved to crawl up the fence, too impatient to walk around the Targoat like the paramedics did. “Let’s get back to the precinct and see what they find out.”

.

When they arrived at the precinct (separately, Nick didn’t want the bunny to start thinking that they were working together now) Clawhauser already had news for them. “They found a patch of fur between the ram’s hooves,” he whispered to them as if they didn’t have the right to such information.

“Do they know what kind of animal it belongs to?” Nick asked, stuffing his paws into his pockets, the red of his fur a sliver against the black of his suit and paw. He imagined someone had told Clawhauser these details because he couldn’t see this cheetah being so calm if he had seen the body.

The chubby feline shook his head, “They send it off for tests, now it’s a waiting game.” His tiny ears twitched when Nick pulled his lips back in a yawn. “Maybe you should take a coffee break? Now’s the time.”

“That sounds like a perfect plan,” Nick replied, having not even gotten a chance to nap when he had arrived at City Center. He looked around because he had no idea where the lounge was.

“This way,” Judy ordered, “I could use some coffee too.”

Nick followed the rabbit into a large room with chairs and tables fit for lions and wolves. A TV hung on one wall, showing news that was on mute, and there were a couple of vending machines along with a few coffee makers.

Judy headed over immediately and poured them both some coffee, Nick moved to accept the cup he offered him but at the last moment pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and used it to hold the cup. Judy frowned for a moment but shrugged away the odd behavior.

“Woah,” she replied a moment later and Nick braced himself for a joke on his need to be germ free, Judy had her eyes on his Styrofoam cup. “Do you plan on having any coffee with all that sugar?”

Nick glanced down and saw that he was pouring his fifth packet of sugar. He decided that would be his last and took a long swig. “I need my fix,” he stated simply.

“I see,” Judy said before dwindling off into silence.

Nick could tell the animosity they had at the beginning (something he’d silently admit was his fault) had begun to ebb. Finding a dead body can do that sometimes. Still, he had no intention of letting Judy help him in this case, no intention of getting closer to her than necessary. But he decided he had the intention of using his free time to give her a proper once over.

She was petite, or at least looked it. Nick thought he could easily break her but if she was a good cop that had to be false. She held herself with a humble confidence if that was possible. Her gray fur was average but that was what made her eyes pop.

 _Her eyes are like gems_.

And Nick couldn’t help but ask: “Do you know me?”

The rabbit gave him a weird look, “Yeah, you’re detective Wilde, aren’t you? Or are you his nice twin who stole his car and is now masquerading as him?”

Nick ignored her joke. _But have you heard of me before? Did Jack ever tell you about me?_ For a moment Nick wondered if she was the reason Jack had lost contact with him, that his brand new wife didn’t improve of him being friends with a fox…

“I was just kidding,” Judy said defensively and Nick jolted to attention. “Why are you glaring at me?”

“My bad,” Nick mumbled, dipping his muzzle to his cup, eyes on the deep black liquid. “I thought your bad attitude had made a come back,” she stated, “And after you were being so kind to me after finding that poor ram.”

Nick looked back at her, “Kind to you? You mean when I patted your back while you heaved your guts all over the pavement?”

“That’s not how I would’ve described it but yes,” Judy replied. “I found it chivalrous.”

He snorted, “If you say so. But really, that was just a temporary burst of parental instinct, Carrots, don’t get used to it.”

“Parental instinct? How old are you?”

“Thirty three and still spry as a kit.”

“I’m twenty five,” Judy pointed out. “You’re hardly old enough to get bursts of parental instinct for my sake; you’re not much older than Jack.”

Bringing the hare up had Nick furrowing his brow and his eyes moving to her fingers that held the cup of coffee. He saw they were trembling slightly, she must have still been shook up by the ram, but there was something else he noticed that made his mouth pull into a thin line.

“You’re not wearing a ring.”

“Excuse me?” Judy looked up at him.

He pulled back, “I-I mean, your last name is Savage. I assumed you were married to Detective Savage.” Nick had no idea why he didn’t want to tell Judy he and Jack had been friends.

Her ears fell and she turned her eyes back to her cup, “We _were_ married. He was a good husband.”

“But you aren’t wearing a wedding ring,” he pointed out. It bothered him far more than it should.

“It’s not that I’m looking for a new mate, if that’s what you think. I wore it for the first few months after he died,” Judy explained in a melancholy tone, holding her paw up to examine her bare fingers. “But it just…it felt so heavy. It kept reminding me that he was gone…that I couldn’t protect him.” She met Nick’s eyes, “Jack wouldn’t want me to hold onto the past.”

 _Don’t tell me what my friend would want_ , Nick thought to himself. He really needed to calm down before he ended up snapping on the innocent bunny.

Judy took another sip and threw it away, by the stiff way she held herself she was done with sharing. She walked out of the lounge without another look at Nick and he tossed his own cup (folding his handkerchief and pocketing it) before following after her, not sure if he meant to apologize for bringing Jack up or not.

But when he stepped out of the lounge he spotted Bogo walking over to Judy, he hurried to them.

“Good, just the two animals I needed to talk to,” the chief stated, looking at Nick. “Detective Wilde, we have a desk made up for you. Clawhauser will show you where it is, make yourself at home.”

“Thanks, Chief,” Nick nodded.

“Hopps,” the chief looked to Judy, “I want you to take Fangmeyer and Wolford and make an arrest. The fur found on the ram was identified.”

In unison Nick and Judy’s ears pricked in interest.

“It was an otter by the name of Emmitt Otterton.”

.

Judy stepped forward into the cubicle that would temporarily belong to the fox detective. Silently watching for a moment as he wiped off the bare desk, his tail twitching back and forth in a short, jerky fashion, it had been made obvious that he had a bit of a germ phobia.

“How’d the arrest go?” he asked all of a sudden, looking at Judy through the reflection of his computer.

Feeling a bit like a snoop she stepped into the small cubicle, “I could’ve done without his wife and children in tears begging me not to take him.”

Nick cringed, running his fingers across the desk to inspect it for any residue dust, “I don’t think there’s many calm arrests.”

“Yeah,” Judy said, “Emmitt didn’t struggle but…he was so confused, and he insisted he had nothing to do with it. And I understand that animals will say anything to keep from getting arrested but…”

Nick turned to look at her.

“There was something in his eyes… I’ve looked into the eyes of killers before, Wilde. Including the Wolf who killed Jack… Emmitt didn’t have the glint in his eyes of a murderer. I think he’s innocent.”

“You’re probably right,” he admitted which surprised her. “I don’t see an otter being strong enough to take down a full-grown ram and then stuff him into a dumpster.”

Judy wrapped her arms around herself while Nick turned apparently spotted a fleck of dust on his table and moved to furiously wipe it off.

I _t looks like there’s two mysteries I need to solve, Judy thought resolutely._


	5. Hopping Savagery

It was a relief to see the door to her apartment, having moved out of her tiny one to a much more spacious one after she had started dating Jack.

She opened the blue door, stepping over the fluffy pink welcome mat and called out as she entered the always messy kitchen: “I’m home.”

“MOMMY!”

Two balls of fur tackled into Judy, nearly knocking the rabbit down. She smiled down at their ecstatic faces, “Hi, Jackie, hi Vic.”

Jackie (Jacqueline on her birth certificate) had Judy’s fur, a deep soft gray like early morning clouds but her eyes were a striking blue and the exact same shade as her father’s. Victor had dark gray stripes and his blue eyes were a shade lighter than his sister’s and bursting with electricity.

“How was your day?” she asked the three year olds as she picked them up, balancing each on a hip. She walked into the living room while Jackie told her about a dragon she fought at recess and Vic had drawn her a picture.

In the living room their baby sitter, an elderly beaver named Mrs. Upperchuck, was sitting on the couch with her other daughter Sable, listening to whatever story the adult was telling her. Sable was her most solemn kit, smart and picking up on things other three year olds would never notice, and while she had stripes similar to Jack’s she had Judy’s violet eyes. Meanwhile her final kit and other son, Sebastian, claimed the arm chair to himself, his nose in a book, despite his young age he was eager to learn to read as soon as possible, until then he just admired the pretty pictures.

“Oh, Judy,” Mrs. Upperchuck spoke in surprise, smiling at the bunny as she slipped off the couch. Sable jumped off and hurried over to her mother’s side, hugging her leg.

“Hi, Mommy,” she greeted and Judy placed her other two kits down to kiss Sable’s temple. “Hi, baby.” She looked to her other son, “Hey, Seb.”

Sebastian lifted his head to smile at her before quickly returning to his book.

“I hope they were okay, Mrs. Upperchuck?” Judy asked as the beaver got her purse, ready to leave.

“No trouble at all, Judy,” the lady assured her as the rabbit escorted her to the door. “They remind me of my grandkids, grandkids I never get to see because my son’s a cheapskate who won’t bother paying the gas money it would take to get here.” She closed the door behind herself mid-grumble, leaving Judy to shake her head with fond amusement.

She turned around to see three of her kits having snuck up on her, Vic holding out his picture for her and Sable and Jackie holding paws. Judy smiled at the children, “Who’s hungry?”

.

After a dinner of carrots and peas (and blueberry pie because they had been good), Judy was sprawled across the couch, watching their newest DVD, Meowana, with her kids. Jackie snuggled under her arm, Sebastian and Vic lying against her stomach, Vic having fallen asleep half way through but Sebastian watching the screen with large eyes. Sable sitting behind Judy’s head, resting her chin against her mother’s ear, Judy wondered if her daughter could sense the tension just underneath Judy’s skin.

She didn’t pay much attention to the movie, instead taking in the calming atmosphere that she felt only when she was with her children, what she had left of Jack besides her wedding ring that hid in a box in the back of her closet.

The worse days had been the first ones, after Jack’s funeral Bogo had given her a week to grief and she had spent that week lying in bed with her kids snuggled against her like kittens. She had cried silently, the image of that wolf burned in her mind.

She’d forever remember how she had gone after Jack when he hadn’t returned to the precinct, heard the gun shot that blasted through her eardrums, turned the corner and saw her husband lying there. His body was limp, the warmth already draining as she pulled him onto his back and saw the red stain on his chest. Judy had looked up and a few feet ahead of her she had seen his killer, the killer had turned back to look at her for just a moment before he had turned and vanished.

And hadn’t seen him again until now.

.

After the movie Judy carried a now asleep Jackie and Vic to their beds, Sable and Sebastian rubbing their eyes and sleepily following after their mother, patiently waiting for Judy to tuck them in with a kiss on the head and a whispered “love you”.

And when she was left to her own devices she cleaned up a couple of the plates in her kitchen, honestly the apartment had always been a mess, Judy and Jack never having the time or determination to give it a thorough cleaning and she didn’t see that changing anytime soon.

Once that was done she went to her room, lying on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts had drifted away from Jack and the Wolf, instead to something that didn’t surprise her as much as it should have: Nick Wilde.

There was something about the fox that kept him at the back of her mind. She was impressed of how Bogo clearly respected him, which meant he had to be good at his job. She was confounded of how his attitude toward her had slowly changed and she wondered if it had to do with being Jack’s widow.

She pondered what he was doing now; she could imagine him staying up late in his brand new cubicle, sipping coffee, maybe smoking a cigarette, typing at his keyboard, eyes practically pressed to the screen as eh looked over files and clues that would bring the Wolf to justice. It almost made Judy feel lazy.

She thought about his red fur and black paws before she realized she was thinking way too much about this fox. _I have two mysteries to solve tomorrow-I need sleep_.

So she shook her head to dispel her thoughts and wrapped the blankets around herself, forming a cocoon. She was always cold these nights, the bed too empty. But exhaustion from her job and four kits never failed to pull her into sleep. 

Some time in the middle of the night she had woken up to see all four of her children had crawled into bed with her; they did that often these days. Judy let her eyes slip shut once again, her kits helped warm her up, just a bit.


	6. Mayor's Greeting

When Bogo assigns Judy to the dead ram’s case the next morning (“There’s something not right about the whole thing.”) she can’t help but having a slithering feeling that Nick specifically asked the buffalo to keep her busy so she wouldn’t bother him during the Wolf case.

But still, she was glad Bogo had his doubts about Otterton as well and wanted to figure out what was wrong about the whole crime. And she hoped to do it quickly so she could be there to help find the Wolf.

So Judy dug up a few things about the ram-his name was Donovan Fleece and he was a secretary at City Hall. No spouse or kids, really no talk of any family at all, no one to miss him. It made Judy’s chest cave in and she quickly tried to focus, deciding his office in City Hall would be a good place to hunt for clues.

Arriving at City Hall a janitor sheep by the name of Wooly led her to Donovan’s cubicle.

“Thank you,” she told the sheep who was chewing on paper for some reason. She wasn’t even sure if the ram had heard her before he walked off.

Shrugging Judy climbed into Donovan’s seat and logged on to his computer, looking for records and appointment dates, looking for anything that could lead to Otterton or even the Wolf but found absolutely nothing.

Judy opened one of the drawers of the desk but it was completely empty, the rabbit’s brow furrowed in suspicion. Bogo had just told City Hall of Donovan’s death this morning, they hadn’t had time to clean it up…unless they had done so before his body was found. She looked around the too clean cubicle; Donovan had only been missing for a day…

Realizing that if there were any clues they were gone now Judy walked out of the cubicle, her thoughts running…Emmitt Otterton had already been interrogated, had sworn he had nothing to do with this murder and Judy was sure he would tell her the same. The animal she needed to talk to was dead…but maybe his body would hold some answers.

Judy shuddered, she didn’t want to go to a morgue all by herself to look at Donovan’s body again, and she wasn’t an expert what if there was a clue there and she didn’t see it? She needed help.

And Judy spotted said help in the main lobby, wearing a dark suit and talking to the mayor.

Mayor Swinton was thinner than most pigs, she always wore fashionable clothing and today it was a dark purple dress that hugged her curves and reached her knees, a necklace of pearls wrapped around her neck.

She had grabbed Nick’s arm and was now sending very obviously flirting vibes to the uncomfortable looking fox, fluttering her long eye lashes.

Judy stayed put, her ears up and unable to resist eavesdropping on their conversation. After all they were in the middle of the lobby how much privacy did they actually crave?

“It has been ages since I last saw you, Nicky,” Swinton practically purred. “You never came to visit after you graduated from the Academy.”

“I got moved to the edge of the city,” Nick mumbled, his ears folded back and his other paw running across his tie, his smile pained. “It gets busy over there.”

Swinton pouted playfully, “You’re here now though.”

“For a case,” Nick said immediatly; as if wanting to dispel any hope the pig might have that he came to see _her_. “A very important case, I was actually hoping I could ask you a few things about it.”

Swinton sighed mournfully, pulling her arm away, “I wish I could darling but I have a meeting scheduled and I can’t miss it.” Her smile was a smolder, “But maybe after, we could have some dinner and you can ask me any thing you’d like.”

“Um…” Nick was faltering, it was obvious to Judy that was the last thing he wanted but had no way to break it to the pig without coming off rude. “I…”

“Detective Wilde!” Judy, the merciful one, called out, hurrying over to the two. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

She could’ve sworn there was an emerald spark of relief in his eyes when he spotted her, “Carrots.”

“Oh, Officer Savage,” Swinton smiled politely at Judy who returned it. “It’s been too long. What brings you here?”

“I was actually looking for some clues that could lead me to Donovan Fleece’s killer,” Judy explained, jerking her thumb behind her to indicate to the too clean cubicle.

Swinton’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I thought it was that florist, Emmitt Otterton.”

“Chief Bogo and I have reason to believe he may be innocent,” Judy replied. “But Fleece’s office was already cleaned out.”

“Ah, yes, he was fired a few days ago,” the mayor explained. “I had the janitors clean his office out.”

“Why did he get fired?” Nick spoke up, leaning forward slightly as he questioned, his nose tipped toward the ground.

Swinton looked over Judy’s ears to where Donovan’s cubicle was, her eyes hard, for just a fraction of a second: “Incompetence…” She then let out a depressed sigh, seeming to sink into herself, placing a hoof over her heart. “But I didn’t think he’d come to such a grisly end, bless his heart.”

“Mayor Swinton,” a smartly dressed porcupine scurried over to the pig. “It’s time for your meeting.”

She jolted, “Oh, yes of course.” She nodded to Judy, “I wish you luck on finding the real culprit, Officer Savage.” She smiled at Nick and the fox looked to just barely hold back a wince. “And it’s _always_ a pleasure Nick. Both of you feel free to visit again; hopefully you’ll catch me during my free time.” With a wink and a wave the mayor followed the porcupine out of the main lobby.

And as soon as she was gone Nick let out a violent shudder, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was cold.

Judy smirked at him, “I didn’t know you had a girlfriend.”

“Shut up,” Nick grumbled, turning on his heel and heading for the exit. “I should’ve known she’d be no help.”

“You came to try and learn about the Wolf?” Judy asked, keeping pace with him.

“No, I came to ask her when’s the City Hall’s secret Santa,” Nick bit sarcastically, stuffing his paws into his pockets.

“I’m beginning to see why you don’t have a partner,” Judy replied sourly. She glanced behind them as they stepped out of the building and onto the cement steps that were warm from the sun. “It sounds like she’s been pining after you for years.”

“She _has_ ,” Nick shuddered again. “And there’s only so many ways I know how to say no nicely. I mean, I’m not against a rich girl-I might actually prefer it, she’d buy me pretty things-but there’s something about Swinton.”

“What about her?” Judy asked, her paws behind her back as they made it to the fox’s pitch black car (the bunny was starting to think he had a thing for the color black).

“She’s got the vibe of a black widow,” Nick hissed.

“I doubt she’ll eat you after having sex with you,” Judy stated.

“I don’t plan on ever finding out,” the fox replied, pulling his door open. Judy absently wondered if he had ever dated out of his species, she could imagine him with something other than a vixen, not Swinton, but something.

Judy hurried to the passenger side and opened it, seeing the sight of Nick staring at her in disbelief from the driver seat.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nick asked one paw on the steering wheel and the other held mid-air like he would actually push Judy out of his car.

“You owe me,” Judy stated, ignoring his paw and sliding into the passenger seat, closing the door and buckling up.

“Get out of my car.”

“I need you to take me to the morgue,” Judy stated.

“I said get out of my car.”

“I need to get a look at Donovan’s body-as awful as that would be.”

“You can’t just invite yourself into someone’s car.”

“ _Nick_.” Judy turned and looked the fox dead in the eye. “I sincerely think Otterton isn’t the killer, I sincerely think the Wolf is behind this somehow, and I am sincerely asking you to come with me to the morgue and see if Donovan’s body has any clues.”

Nick stared at her in silence, his brow wrinkled and his eyes glowing green slits, but Judy didn’t break eye contact, kept her head up high. She refused to be intimidated, not by him.

Finally Nick lowered his head, a loud sigh escaping his lips as his expression relaxed. He started the car, “Don’t shed on my seat.”

“I don’t shed,” she replied, but there was no bite in her words, too happy having got what she wanted.

“And keep your paws to yourself,” he added as the pulled out onto the highway, “I’ve kept this car clean for years and you’re not leaving bunny fingerprints all over it.”

.

Jack’s lip still throbbed as he snuck between the back allies and littered streets. He was on the side of town the sisters always warned the children to stay away from, that the more vile animals of Zootopia stalked these shadows.

But the fox had walked into these shadows like it was nothing. And Jack had to follow. He suppose it was silly, but the twelve year old vulpine intrigued him. Having saw him snatch a bag of candy from a petite lamb Jack had given chase, catching up to the fox where the two wrestled a good bit (the fox had given him a busted lip but Jack repaid him with a bleeding nose).

When the two were too exhausted to fight they had glared at each other for a few minutes before Jack’s lips turned up into a smile. “Not bad, Foxy,” he had replied which shocked the kit.

Jack had introduced himself though the fox didn’t give him his own name, but handed the candy back, stating it wasn’t worth the trouble.

Jack had returned the sweets to their rightful owner but couldn’t resist running after the fox.

Jack’s father had been a solider the sisters had told him, and his mother a nurse. They had been heroes, and Jack had wanted to be just like him. So he started practicing fighting styles and now could beat any of the large predators at the Animalia Abbey. But this fox in the old, somewhat torn, somewhat dirty, clothing and stick fur had nearly beaten him, had forced him into a tie.

Jack knew potential when he saw it, and he liked to think he knew the makings of a hero when he saw it too.

A few minutes of searching that involved spotting some homeless hyenas around a trash can fire, passing an open window where loud moaning could be heard, and walking around too many piles of trash, he finally spotted the fox going into a house. It was small, pressed tightly between an apartment complex with greasy bricks and an abandoned store with broken windows and defaced by graffiti, like a puzzle piece that didn’t quite fit.

He knocked on the rotting wood of the door, wondering how someone could live here. The door opened a crack and emerald eyes glared through the darkness.

“Oh it’s you,” came the growling voice of a fox. “What do _you_ want?”

“I wanna come in,” Jack stated. When the fox only narrowed his eyes further Jack decided to invite himself in, forcing the door open and walking inside, immediately tripping over a pile of old clothing.

“Get out of my house,” the fox growled.

Jack jumped back to his face and studied the peeling wallpaper and strewn clothes that littered the stained carpet. “I’d say it’s a pigsty but that’d probably be offensive. I know some really nice pigs, Sister Maggie’s a pig.”

“I said get out of my house!”

Jack walked farther into the house, spotting a kitchen that was just as filthy as the hallway, Jack curled his pink nose, “How do you live like this?”

“You can’t just invite yourself into someone’s house!”

Jack whirled around to see the fox stomping over to him. “Anyway,” the striped hare went on. “What’s your name?”

“None of your business,” the red-furred predator snapped.

Jack was undeterred. “Well, None Of Your Business, I have an idea. I think you and I would be good cops.”

None Of Your Business’s brow furrowed in confusion, “What?”

Jack looked around again, “Where’s your mom?”

“She’s working,” the fox replied. “What do you mean by cops?”

“What about your dad? I need your parents’ blessings I think.”

The fox pulled his ears back and looked away with his eyes darkening, “My dad died.”

“Oh,” Jack’s smile finally fell, his ears going along with it. “My dad’s gone too, and my mom.”

None Of Your Business looked at him with surprise, “What happened to them?”

“My dad was a soldier,” Jack explained, “He died in battle… My mom died when I was born, so I live with the sisters in Animalia Abbey. It’s much cleaner there.”

“My mom doesn’t have time to clean,” the fox muttered defensively. “She has to work so we can eat.”

Jack’s heart went out to him but before he could offer his sympathies the vulpine went on, “What did you mean about us being cops?”

“You and me, I think we’d make a good team,” Jack stated, jumping in place. “Yeah you’re rough around the edges and I’m small but I think we could be good cops, what with my book smarts and fighting practice, and you and your street smart and street skills.”

Jack jumped forward and wrapped an arm around the taller kit’s torso, “Officers Jack Savage and None Of Your Business, the best pair of partners Zootopia has ever seen!”

“My name is Nick Wilde,” the fox mumbled, glaring at a corner in the hallway.

Jack smiled up at him, “Officers Nick Wilde and Jack Savage, the best pair of partners Zootopia has ever seen!”


	7. Framed

Judy did her best not to shiver as they followed the jackal through the room, staring at the wall of square-shaped doors that she knew hid bodies, victims, animals like Jack. She walked far too close to Nick than either of them liked, but she needed to feel his warmth, needed to feel him living.

The jackal, without any fanfare, pulled out Donovan’s body. It had been cleaned, no more trash stuck in it’s wool and no more red staining his throat, but the bite marks were still there.

Judy forced herself not to step away, instead inching closer like Nick who studied the wound with narrowed eyes and a thoughtful brow. The bunny could practically see the wheels in his head turning.

“These wounds are certainly small enough to be an otter’s,” he stated, stepping back and accepting the gloves the jackal gave him.

Said canine smacked the gum between his teeth, “Well, yeah, didn’t you already arrest the killer?”

“I just don’t see why Otterton would kill a sheep he apparently has no connection with,” Judy stated, slowly looking over Donovan’s body, wishing she was a medium and could talk to him from beyond the grave.

“Now hold on,” Nick, now adoring gloves that were pulled up to his elbows, leaned back over Donovan’s neck and examined the bite marks closely, even reaching his paws out and running his fingers over the wounds.

Judy didn’t step closer for worry of getting snapped at by the fox, “What is it?”

“These wounds,” Nick began slowly, “They’re…they’re not like regular bite wounds.”

“How so?”

“I’ve been over cases when predators were just fed up and bit at someone, but look at this wound.” He pointed to one of the larger bite marks that Judy guessed was from an incisor.

“What about it?” she couldn’t see anything different.

“It’s not as fresh…” Nick pointed his finger to the other incisor wound, “As this one.”

“Huh,” the jackal commented, “That is weird.”

“And makes no sense,” Judy stated. “It’s like someone used teeth instead of a knife.”

“That’s exactly it, Carrots,” Nick pointed at her without moving his eyes from the ram’s throat, “Which means one thing.”

“Otterton is being framed,” Judy finished, her eyes widening, “I was right!”

“Where would someone get otter teeth?” the jackal asked with a pinch of sarcasm. “Has any dental offices been looted lately?”

“No,” Nick muttered, tossing a glare at the jackal before standing up straight and pulling on a thoughtful expression.

Judy beat him to it, “The mummies at the Natural History Museum usually have some teeth left.”

Nick pulled his gaze to her, eyes for once not half-lidded, “Graverobbing along with murder? This guy’s on a role.”

.

The two climbed back into Nick’s car, the fox pulling out paw sanitizer from his glove compartment and squirting a glob onto his palm and rubbing his paws together vigorously. Judy watched him with mild concern.

“Are you okay?”

“A little hungry but I can wait,” the fox stated, looking like he planned to rub his paws until the fur was once again dry.

“I’m talking about your obsession with cleanliness,” Judy pointed out the obvious.

“Cleanliness is next to godliness, cottontail,” Nick stated, finally satisfied that his paws were sanitary and started up the car. “And when you realize how _nice_ being clean is you can’t go back to dirty laundry or greasy take out boxes.”

His words only confused Judy further but she decided not to question him, instead trying for some conversation, “I wouldn’t know what that’s like, growing up in the burrows with two hundred and seventy five siblings, and counting, our house was never exactly spotless."

Nick’s lips curled as if that was the worst thing he could possibly imagine, and Judy chuckled, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“I refuse to believe that, Carrots,” Nick stated flatly, “But nows not the time to talk about housekeeping skills or the lack thereof.”

Judy nodded, “…Now that we know Otterton was framed…It’s the Wolf. It has to be.”

“I know,” Nick spoke low, rough, his claws digging into the steering wheel.

“I’m _going_ to be a part of that case, Wilde,” Judy stated forcibly, turning to fix him with a stony look. “I’m _going_ to.”

“Carrots, odds are we’re solving the exact same case,” Nick replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

.

They hadn’t stepped two feet into the Natural History Museum when a frantic zebra hurried toward them.

“Oh, Officers, you got here just in time!”

“Pardon?” Judy asked, Nick’s eyes already surveying the displays he could see from the entrance, trying to find their mummified otter.

“Last night the museum was robbed!”

Judy’s eyes widened and Nick’s head snapped over to the zebra, “What was stolen?”

“One of our mummies that we hadn’t put on display yet was stolen from the backrooms,” she fretted, scampering off and the cop and detective followed. “The lock was picked and everything!”

“What species was the mummy,” Judy breathed.

“An otter.”

She exchanged a look with the fox.

“This may seem like an odd question,” Nick began, “But did you get a good look at its teeth?”

“I did actually, ferociously sharp, sharper than most otters these days. I believe the mummy was from an ancient cutthroat tribe, it was very violent back then.”

“Well did your security cameras get anything?” Judy asked, practically hopping in place with excitement.

The zebra had been leading them to the backrooms, inside it was dimly lit and random boxes of all shapes and sizes were scattered about the floor. Pieces of exhibits ready to be displayed.

The zebra pointed a hoof up to a corner of the ceiling and Nick and Judy looked up to see a security camera. Judy’s ears fell when she saw the lens of the camera had been smashed as if someone had threw something like a rock to it.

“It didn’t catch who did that?” Nick demanded of the museum worker.

“I already checked,” she explained, “But the video for this room was erased.”

Nick ran his paw across his mouth, glancing over at Judy then up at the camera. Judy’s ears twitched, imaging she could hear the grinding of gears.

“This isn’t going to be pleasant in the slightest,” Nick began, “But I need to talk to Otterton’s wife.” He looked down at Judy, “And I’m going to need you to come with me.”


	8. Leads to Follow, Dreams to Find

“Wipe that smug grin off your face,” Nick muttered to the overly pleased bunny as they made their way back to his car. “I’m only letting you come so you can question Mrs. Otterton for me. I don’t feel like dealing with over emotional females.”

“I get that,” Judy said, her smugness not waning in the slightest. “Bunnies have excellent bed side manners. However _I’m_ only going because I know this is all connected to the Wolf.”

“Good for you,” Nick said in faux cheerfulness, “You must be so gosh darn proud of yourself.”

His sarcasm didn’t faze her which made the fox uncomfortable. His sarcasm was his shield and if animals could get past it…only one animal had ever gotten past it before and he was the reason Nick was driving his too persistent widow around.

Once in the car Judy called Clawhauser to figure out where Mrs. Otterton worked. She blinked in surprise when she got her answer. “Take us to St. Elk Elementary.”

Nick pulled out on the highway, partly curious as to why Judy had looked so surprised but decided it wasn’t worth asking. He was just glad she was going to do all the talking, it was bad enough they had to talk to the wife of the otter they had to arrest, but he didn’t need to see their kids. Knowing Emmitt Otterton had a family he needed to support but couldn’t because he was in a cell for a crime he didn’t commit.

Judy apparently had followed his thoughts. “We should call Bogo and tell him Otterton is being framed,” she stated.

“Tell him if you like,” Nick began. “But I don’t know if setting Emmitt free is the best idea.”

“But he’s innocent,” Judy pointed out.

Nick nodded, his eyes never trailing from the road and the gears in his head never stopping, “I know Fluff but he was _framed_ , and I don’t think they did it just because it was convenient. I think something happened with Emmitt, I think he might know something that animals, like the Wolf, don’t want him to know.”

“That’s a good point,” Judy agreed, she was speaking slowly, thinking while talking.

“But he’s only a florist…maybe he doesn’t realize he knows something dangerous, otherwise surely he would tell the ZPD.”

“I agree,” Nick said. “And considering the news is now blown up about crazy predators the public will go ballistic if we don’t replace the supposed killer with the actual killer. It sucks but its best if Otterton stays safe in a jail cell until this case is solved.”

When Judy didn’t reply Nick glanced at her, his ear flicking subconsciously. She was looking at him with a knitted brow, “What are they saying about crazy predators?”

“You don’t own a TV or a radio, Carrots?” he asked with a twinge of irritation. Nick had been looking through the ZNN news every chance he got since Donovan’s body was found and reported. He had seen far too many comments about predators turning feral.

“I get pretty busy,” she informed him. “But don’t worry, news is always crazy. It’ll die down eventually.”

“I’m not worried,” Nick spoke low, his voice almost coming out as a growl. Judy only sighed and crossed her arms, the car dwindling into silence.

The school was in sight when she spoke up again: “You know…you don’t have to act like nothing bothers you.”

“Plenty of things bother me,” Nick stated, his mind immediately going to germs and bitter beverages and rabbit cops.

“Letting animals know you’re a germophobe or that you drink straight sugar isn’t what I mean,” she stated. “Things like prejudice against predators, you can’t sit and tell me that doesn’t bother you.”

Nick found a spot in the school’s parking lot and unbuckled himself before turning to look at Judy. “You don’t need to know about everything that bothers me, we’re not friends, we’re not even partners, and I’m leaving as soon as this case is solved.” He opened the door and climbed out, “There’s absolutely no point in getting to know each other, Carrots.” He slammed the door shut, and a part of him was gleeful at the thought that the bunny had moved to say something before he shut the door.

But they walked in silence into the school, finding the vice principal who anxiously led them to the cafeteria where Mrs. Otterton worked as a lunch lady. As they walked through white walls and blue floors Nick noticed the drawings and projects hanging from the walls, papers were children wrote in messy scrawl about their families and favorite things. They passed kits and cubs and colts, running through the halls and barely slowing down when teachers called out warnings, a few sneaking smiles at Judy and Nick. The rabbit returned each smile she received, Nick was too busy trying to remember if he had ever been like that as a kit.

He might have…at one point in his life. But that was a point far too gone to bother looking.

They stepped into the half empty cafeteria where the vice principal asked them to wait at the door while he fetched Mrs. Otterton. Judy looked to be searching for something but was interrupted when they saw Mrs. Otterton appear.

Nick lightly pushed Judy on the back, toward the otter, “Go wield that Bunny Bedside Manner, Carrots.”

“Har har,” Judy said sarcastically but walked over to the otter who, while didn’t look angry, didn’t look overly pleased to see the bunny. Nick thought about leaning his back against the wall while he waited but decided against it, he could only imagine how many kids had sneezed on the yellowing white paint, rubbed their sticky fingers over it.

He stuffed his paws in his pockets and rocked back on his heels, his nose curling slightly at the far from delicious scent of the cafeteria. He almost felt sorry for all the ankle biters forced to eat cardboard pizza and rubbery vegetables, he reminded himself to grab a quick bite after they left. He supposed he could grab a carrot for Judy too, which had nothing to do with any sense of pesky guilt he had over snapping at her after she tried to talk to him. Nick guessed she was trying to assure him he didn’t need to keep up airs with her, that he could be himself around her. The fox snorted.

“Hi,” a high-pitched voice spoke up at Nick’s feet and he glanced down to see a small bunny staring up at him with big blue eyes. He stepped back, surprised she had snuck up on him so easily.

“Hey,” he said, looking around in hopes of catching an adult’s eye who would come over and take the kit away. But when he saw none he waved his paw in a shooing motion, “Go away.”

She apparently hadn’t heard him, instead smiling at him, a smile so big it showed all her teeth and Nick felt his heart squeeze. The bunny then spoke in a cheerful yet bashful tone: “You’re so handsome.”

Nick slapped his paw over his mouth, furious with himself for allowing a chuckle to come tumbling out of his mouth. He folded his ears down but couldn’t keep his lips from turning up.

“Thank you,” he muttered around his paw, “It’s been a while since someone called me that.”

She only giggled, eyes sparkling. Eyes, Nick suddenly realized, that were awfully familiar.

But then a trio of shrieks split the air and Nick looked up to see Judy being swarmed by three bunnies, two of which had stripes.

The small bunny before him followed his gaze and her face lit up to where she could outshine the sun and she scampered toward Judy: “Mommy!”

Nick flinched, his eyes widening as he realized what made that bunny feel so familiar. He watched as Judy managed to pick up all four kits, hugging them to her chest and giving them each a kiss as they chattered in her ear.

“What are you doing here?”

“Are we going home early?”

“I learned how to spell giraffe!”

“I just met a fox!”

At those last words Judy looked up to meet Nick’s eyes and he quickly looked down at the floor, he couldn’t make eye contact right now, he was trying to remember how to breathe, his mind too busy running to remind him to inhale.

Jack had kits… _Jack had kits!?_ Nick recalled the last contact he had ever had with the rabbit, it had been an email. A short one that simply said: **Won’t be able to talk for a while, family duty calls.** Jack had meant kids? Kids…and a wife…that he never introduced to Nick. The fox dug his nails into his trousers and collected his calm. Now was not the time. He’d break something later.

“Nick?” Judy stepped forward, kit-free, bending slightly to look Nick in the eye, the fox’s muzzle still pointed to the cold tile floor.

“What?” it came out as a raspy breath and the bunny’s brow furrowed, but she looked more concerned than anything else.

“I talked to Mrs. Otterton,” she began. “She said she didn’t know much about Emmitt’s job, but he worked for a shrew named Mr. Big in Tundra Town, said he’d know more.”

“That’s…something,” Nick’s tongue wasn’t working. He looked beyond her but the kits had vanished and he cursed himself for not getting a better look, he was starting to do that too often.

“You alright?” Judy asked.

“You have kits,” Nick stated like she didn’t already know that.

She smiled softly, her eyes going to a table several feel away. Nick followed her gaze and could just make out four pairs of gray ears. “Yeah,” she breathed. “They’re my world. Jackie, the littlest, the one you were talking to, she wanted to chat with you some more. But I told them and the others that we were busy and that I’d introduce you to them later.”

 _Promises, promises_ , was all Nick could think.

Judy walked out of the cafeteria and Nick hurried after her, this school was suddenly too claustrophobic, he needed air, and when they stepped outside he sucked it up in large gulps as if doing that would dispel the sense of betrayal that was twisting his gut and making his fur feel like it was covered in oil, weighing him down, burning him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Judy looked ready to call an ambulance, her violet eyes full of worry and Nick honestly didn’t know how to react to that.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he waved away her worries. “Just swallowed a large dust mite or something, I’m fine.”

He straightened his spine along with his tie, clearing his throat. “So, how about we grab a quick bite before heading to Tundra Town to talk to this Mr. Big?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Judy replied, still at attention as if she thought Nick would faint and it was her job to catch him.

When they were back in the car Nick suddenly found their silence unbearable and he spoke the first thing that came to his head: “You have kits.” Then mentally smacked himself because he had already said that.

Judy cocked an eyebrow at him, “We’ve established that, Nick.”

“I just…” _I can’t believe Jack didn’t even bother to tell me via email_. “I just never imagined you were a mom.”

“Rabbits usually have a litter or two when they get married,” Judy stated what Nick should’ve naturally assumed.

“Yeah…” he said absently; glad to feel his heart was calming down, no longer threatening to jump up to his throat.

“They look like their father,” Judy said softly, leaning back against her seat, running her fingers over an ear that had fallen across her shoulder.

“I think they look like you.” Nick snapped his jaw shut a second too late, wishing his heart had dropped out of his mouth instead of those words.

But Judy only smiled softly, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “What a sweet thing to say. Don’t worry, I won’t get used to it.”

.

It became clear, almost instantly, that Nick had so much more to prove than Jack.

A hare cadet at the ZPD Academy was laughable.

A fox cadet at the ZPD Academy was impossible.

But Nick was there and far too many animals showed their dismay and disgust at the vulpine that was defying generations of a hateful bias. But Nick ignored them, keeping his paws on the obstacles they had to run through, his eyes on the rules and regulations they had to memorize.

He was becoming dependent on caffeine, being used to the nocturnal schedule of a fox it had been jarring and difficult to get used to the day hours of the Academy classes. Jack had introduced his friend to a cup of Snarlbucks (Nick’s first one ever) and he had become addicted, always having one in paw or nearby. Jack hadn’t realized Nick had started putting far too much sugar in the drinks until he stole the fox’s cup for a small sip-and spewed the drink all over their textbooks.

But whatever made it easier for the fox. Jack knew it had been his insistence that had brought Nick here and he always felt an overwhelming amount of guilt when he saw the other cadets and even the drill sergeant give him a hard time.

Jack had no qualms with giving the cadets a piece of his mind, but Nick had to hold Jack back from insulting the drill sergeant and getting them kicked out of the Academy.

Things had just started to smooth out though, the other animals getting used to Nick who was getting used to the new hours (though he still insisted on drinking sugar with a drop of coffee despite Jack telling him he was going to get diabetes), when he received a phone call.

Nick’s mother had passed away.

The two were excused from the Academy to attend her funeral which was a depressingly small affair, besides Nick and Jack only a handful of Mrs. Wilde’s employees had shown up to pay their respects.

Nick had hidden himself away when they returned to the Academy and Jack gave him his space…for about three hours. By then it was night and Jack refused to make Nick go through this alone, he had been alone for long enough.

He found Nick on the roof of their dorm building, eyes up at the clear night sky.

“Hey, Foxy,” Jack greeted softly.

The fox sat up and blinked at the hare, “You brought beer?”

Jack shrugged, showing off the six pack in his paw. “I remember watching a movie where two pals drank away their sorrows.”

Nick rolled his eyes as Jack sat next to him. “Don’t mock me; you’re the only friend I have. I don’t have any personal experience.”

Nick accepted the can his friend offered and Jack took a swig from his own drink, looking up at the sky.

“Nice night,” he stated.

Nick hummed in response, his lips sticking to the can.

“You know what I overheard a few minutes ago?” Jack began but didn’t wait for Nick to ask or guess. “Major Hogbash is retiring after this year, being replaced by a polar bear named Friedkin.”

“And somehow I won’t miss the warthog,” Nick muttered sarcastically. Jack was glad to hear the sarcasm return.

As they sipped their drinks Jack chattered about anything random thing that came to his head, from his first kiss (a little bunny that had lived at the Abbey with him) to pointing out certain constellations in the sky.

Nick spoke up suddenly, “I wanted to give her a good life.”

Jack looked toward his friend, his ears falling down.

“She had to go through so much…so much _shit_ for me and I just wanted to make her proud. Get her a nice house away from all that but I didn’t get the chance.”

“I’m sorry, Nick,” Jack breathed, reaching his paw out to pat his friend’s arm. “Can I tell you what the sisters told me, after I was old enough to know my parents were never coming to take me home?”

Nick nodded, his eyes on his beer can.

“Animals die but…they aren’t truly gone, not really.” Jack nudged Nick’s shoulder, “Your mom’s gonna see you get your badge, just like my parents will see me. We’re going to be heroes.” He winked, “Stick with me, Foxy, we’re going places.”

Nick rolled his eyes but the corners of his lips were starting to curl up into a small smile, “Maybe to a sugar coma.”

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t blame me for your freaky addiction!”

Nick chuckled quietly, “You’re crazy, Jack.”

“Which is why you love me,” Jack stated proudly, lifting his chin.

“Sure,” Nick mumbled sarcastically.

Jack reached his arms out and puckered his lips, “Now give us a kiss.”

“Stop it,” Nick laughed, pushing his palm into Jack’s face and knocking him onto his back, the hare joining him in laughter.

They had drunk two more beers before Nick ended up telling Jack about his dream girl.

“Her-her fur would be _so_ soft, Cap’n Jack,” Nick slurred, lying on his back and his paws waving in the air.

“And pretty?” Jack asked, lying beside him.

“On the outside _and_ inside,” Nick answered. “And she’d be so smart and brave, and would be impressed that I’m a cop.”

“She’d respect you,” Jack nodded.

“That’s _right_! She would be so sweet, Cap’n Jack. I’d love her so much! I’d like, jump in front of a crazy animal for her, take a hit, ya know.”

“Why’s the animal crazy?” Jack asked.

“I don’t know that’s not what’s important, what’s important is that I couldn’t live without her. I can’t wait to meet her.” Nick turned toward his friend, “What’s your dream girl like?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought much about it,” Jack thought for a moment. “But I always think a girl’s eyes are important.”

“Her eyes?” Nick echoed.

“Yeah, eyes are the window to the soul,” he explained. “I want a window that sparkles like-I don’t know, like _gems_!”

“Gems…” Nick considered for a moment then smiled in an almost sleepy way, “Gems are pretty.”


	9. The Shield That's Breaking

“You can’t make me,” Nick stepped away from the subway car with sheer terror on his face. “I won’t let you.”

He and Judy had grabbed the quick bite and finished their food right before Nick had accidentally driven across a shard of glass and popped a tire.

They had managed to call in a tow truck fairly quickly but the armadillo told them he wouldn’t be able to bring the car back until tomorrow, no matter how many times Nick tried to bribe them.

This meant they either had to use the subway to get to Tundra Town or walk, and Nick was passionality for the latter option.

“I could use the exercise,” he stated. Meanwhile Judy held his arm between both paws and was trying to drag him into the car. “Nick we don’t have that kind of time.”

“Do you know what _happens_ in these subways?” he barked the question and then shuddered as he thought about it.

“Just don’t sit down and hold your breath,” Judy was losing patience. “It’s almost dark, we need to _get_ there!”

Suddenly a group of mammals piled in behind them, forcing the bunny and fox into the subway, Judy releasing the fox as she was herded. They were pushed against another crowd already boarded.

Judy held back a yelp when Nick’s paw latched onto her wrist, the grip painful. She glared up at the fox but he looked ready to have a heart attack, his fur bristled and chest heaving.

Her glare eased and she wondered if he would appreciate if she patted his paw in comfort. She doubted it.

“It’s going to be fine,” she tried for verbal comfort as the subway started. “I’ve rode subways all the time and I’ve never gotten a fatal disease.”

“You’re small,” Nick muttered. “The germs can’t reach you.”

“Then crouch and you’ll be safer,” Judy offered, “If you don’t mind me breathing on you.”

“I know where _you’ve_ been.” And to her surprise he actually crouched to be at eye level wit her, his paw still around her wrist as if her being here protected him from germs.

They were silent for a few moments, shoulders brushing, while Nick was breathing quickly but softly, wanting to suck in as little air as possible.

And it was starting to scare her. Judy placed her paw over the one that claimed her wrist and Nick whipped his snout toward her, their noses nearly colliding. He lowered his snout, keeping a safe distance from her muzzle.

“Are you going to be okay?” Judy asked worriedly. “I just, I didn’t think you’d react like this.”

“I’ll be fine,” he mumbled. “I’ve been in lesser sanitary environments and survived, that’s just been a while.”

She rubbed her paw over his knuckles, “Tundra Town has snow, snow’s clean.”

“Hm,” he murmured distractedly, eyes on their paws, gray over black over gray, storm clouds surrounding soot.

Judy made to move her paw but Nick softly shook his head. “Don’t,” he breathed, “It’s fine.”

Someone in the crowd sneezed then and Nick flinched, Judy suddenly severely wished she had some sanitizer on hand.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed helplessly and his eyelids rose up in surprise and confusion.

“For what?”

“I didn’t think you’d react this badly, I-”

“Stop,” he interrupted, firmly but not rudely. “As much as I hate to admit it you were right. It would’ve been stupid to walk all the way to Tundra Town.”

Judy had a sense that he was uncomfortable talking about his phobia so she kept her jaw locked. But her brain still buzzed with curiosity, she wondered what had caused this fear. She wished she could ask…

The subway jolted to a stop so suddenly a few animals temporarily lost their balance, including a bear right behind Nick. The collision sent Nick forward, slipping off his feet and onto his tail. He would’ve landed on his back if not for Judy catching him, though the consequences were her muzzle buried in his neck.

Judy tried to move away but the crowd had tightened around them, it felt like they were in a sardine can.

“You alright, Carrots?” Nick asked, his own voice strained.

Judy didn’t answer, she was pressed up against the fox and couldn’t speak through his fur. Though she took note that the texture of his coat was much softer than she expected, knowing most foxes have coarse fur. And she wasn’t surprised he carried the whiff of sanitary products and strong shampoo and conditioner, overpowering his natural musk, and she could detect the faint trace of blueberries which reminded her of the pie she still had left in her refrigerator.

But thankfully the subway doors slid open and the crowd moved out, Nick quickly pulled away from Judy as soon as he could and scrambled to his feet, hurrying out of the car with Judy on his heels.

“I changed my mind,” Nick told her as they climbed out of the station to Tundra Town, his voice sounded choked. “I can walk from now on.”

.

Mrs. Otterton had given him Mr. Big’s address and Nick let out a low whistle as they stood at the gates of the impressive house.

“It’s like a mansion,” he stated as a polar bear arrived at the gates.

He gave them a narrowed eyed look as Judy explained they were on a murder case, showing him their badges. When the bear didn’t budge she also added that Mrs. Otterton had sent t hem which was apparently the magic words.

They were led into a den that Judy guessed served as a waiting room, told to stay put while the bear fetched Mr. Big.

The two sat on a polar bear sized leather couch, Nick leaning back with a sigh. “I can tell…” he breathed, “This room is so clean.”

Judy gave him a wry look but didn’t say anything, Nick had been acting odd since they had left the school and she was glad to see his confidence and smugness return. Even if that meant he wouldn’t be the nicest animal around.

After a few minutes of silence and still no Mr. Big Judy decided to fill in the quiet. “Do you like blueberries?”

Nick looked at her with ascended eyebrows, “That’s a random question.”

“I smelled blueberries on you,” she explained, “Along with a _lot_ of scented shampoo and conditioner.”

“It’s called smelling nice,” he stated. “But yes, blueberries are one of the few things I love in this world.”

“You should come over to my house for dinner tonight, then,” she invited. “I have some blueberry pie my mom made, and this way you can meet my kits.”

She pulled back suddenly when she saw a flash of grief in Nick’s emerald eyes but it was gone just as quick and she wondered if she had just imagined it.

“I’ll see,” he replied. His ear twitched and he looked at the intricately decorated carpet for a moment before he spoke again: “It reminds me of home.”

Judy’s brow furrowed but he kept going before she could speak. “Messes, germs, all of it reminds me of my home from when I was a kit, reminds me of my mom…I don’t like being reminded of that.”

“Oh,” she breathed.

“You wear your heart on your sleeve, you know that Carrots,” he told her dryly. “It was too easy for a detective as good as me to see you wanted to ask about my phobia.”

“I didn’t want to be nosy,” she replied.

“I’m sure,” he replied with little belief in her words. “But it’s starting to affect the case so…”

“Then, could I ask a question?” she asked, scooting a bit closer to him. He blinked and she saw the walls go back up-right before they fell back down with a sigh. “Go on, then.”

“Why is being reminded of your mother and home so awful?” Judy couldn’t imagine disliking the thought of Bunnyburrow and her family.

“The home thing was simple. I lived in a disgusting house in a vile neighborhood.”

“But your mom…”

“You know the biggest goal I had for when I joined the force? It was so I could buy her a nice house away from all that, to repay her for being the one good thing in my life…she passed away before I graduated.”

Judy’s heart twisted in pain and she felt her paw rest on his knee of its own accord. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know it’s stupid,” he bit out the words as if he hadn’t heard her, instead as if he needed to defend himself for feeling.

“No, it’s not,” she assured him. “I get it. I went through something similar.” Nick moved his eyes to her and Judy went on: “When I was little I had an aunt who grew apples instead of carrots and they were so good. She’d bake them into pies and crumpets and sauce and anything else you could imagine, they were my favorite; she was my favorite. And then one day…she died in a car accident. I couldn’t eat apples again, still can’t, they just make me too sad.”

“I’m sorry,” he breathed and his voice sounded a touch different when it was filled with sincerity.

The sudden wail of a baby was heard from the other side of the door and Judy’s maternal extinct kicked in immediately. She jumped off the couch and flung the door open-to see a familiar face.

“Fru Fru?”

“Juju!” the artic shrew smiled up at her, holding her crying baby daughter in her paws.

“What are you doing here?” both mothers asked at once, Judy kneeling down before her.

“Oh I live here,” Fru explained. “It’s my Daddy’s house.”

“Mr. Big is your father?” Judy gaped. Nick, standing in the door way, cleared his throat. “Oh, sorry. Fru, this is Detective Wilde, we came to ask your father about a case. Nick, this is my friend Fru Fru, and my goddaughter Judy.”

The baby, having spotted the bunny through watery eyes, cooed happily and reached for her.

“You have a goddaughter?” Nick asked in disbelief.

“After she saved my life? Of course I made her the godmother,” Fru Fru stated. Judy had picked the two shrews up and held them between her palms.

“Saved her life?”

“I am a cop, Nick.”

“Did you need to see Daddy?” Fru Fru asked of her friend, rocking her daughter in her arms.

“Actually, yes, we need to ask him some questions about a case,” Judy explained.

The shrew’s nose twitched, “I hope you aren’t solving anything too dangerous, Juju. You’re far too reckless.”

Judy shrugged but the shrew directed them down a hallway and to the left, Nick opening a large door for the bunny and shrew and they stepped into a small courtyard where they saw a celebration was going on.

“It’s my uncle’s birthday,” Fru Fru explained as Judy walked over to the large table where a group of shrews socialized, ate, and danced.

All eyes turned on the bunny and fox, Nick stayed a few feet back, when Judy placed Fru Fru on the table and she hurried to a graying shrew sitting at the headed of a table. They talked for a few moments with quiet breathes before the old shrew looked toward the cop and detective and beckoned them forward.

“I’m glad to finally meet you, Mrs. Savage,” the shrew, who could be no one else but Mr. Big, greeted Judy politely, while Fru Fru and little Judy walked off to talk to relatives.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” she nodded to him. Judy had been with Fru Fru when the shrew had given birth at the hospital, her father who Judy had yet to meet getting stuck in a snow drift. Judy had had to leave to return to her own children before the shrew had finally arrived.

“One of my bears told me you needed to speak with me about Mrs. Otterton.”

“Actually we needed to talk to you about Emmitt Otterton,” Nick broke in and as quickly as possible explained to the shrew what had happened.

When he was done Mr. Big said immediately, “Emmitt is innocent, I have heard of the ram that was found and he would not do such a thing.”

“We know,” Judy said, “We have evidence that he’s been framed and we believe that’s because he knows something the real killer doesn’t know.”

“We suspect the real killer is a murderer that’s recently been spotted,” Nick added. “And we were hoping, as Otterton’s boss you might know something?”

But the shrew was already shaking his head, “I am afraid I haven’t talked with Otterton in some time. I would not know.”

Judy’s ears fell, but then shot back up as the shrew continued: “ _But_ , I do know he had recently been in business with a new party. I do not know who it is but I have been allowing my driver Manchas to escort him to meet with this new buyer. Perhaps talking to him will give you a hint on who framed Emmitt.”

.

“You’re going to be fine then?” Jack asked Nick in concern.

The fox and hare both wore brand new ZPD uniforms along with their brand new badges. Their mouths still hurt from all the smiling they had done during the graduation, hearts soaring and a sense of relief that nearly made them pass out.

They had done it.

They were officers.

And they would only go farther from here on out.

But then they had received the bad news.

Jack, who was valedictorian of his class, would be sent to Precinct One at the heart of City Center.

Nick would be sent to Precinct Ninety Nine at the very edge of Zootopia.

It had infuriated Jack and when the ceremonies had finished the two remained in Savannah Park and the hare told his friend he’d go to Precinct Ninety Nine with him. Nick had refused.

“You _earned_ Precinct One,” Nick stated. “I want you to go and show Zootopia what a hare can do.”

“You earned it too,” Jack insisted.

“I’ll get there,” Nick replied, “I already proved so many animals wrong by being a cop period.”

“I don’t want us to be separated,” Jack said glumly, his ears falling along with his head.

“Me neither,” Nick breathed, letting some of his disappointment, and a dash of his bitterness, show in his voice. “But if we can handle your crazy sisters and the hell known as the ZPD Academy, we can handle this.”

“We’ll stay in contact,” Jack’s head shot back up, eyes bright. “I’ll call you everyday.”

Nick snorted in amusement, “You sound like a love struck school girl, Cap’n Jack.”

But the hare’s expression didn’t change and Nick nodded, holding his fist up, “Everyday.”

Jack tapped his fist against Nick’s, “Everyday.”


	10. It's Him

“What happened to your cheek?”

Judy’s eyes fluttered open, having gotten so caught up in Jack’s kissing and the wedding bliss that hadn’t faded in the past three days.

“What?”

Jack pulled back, sitting up on the couch and pulling Judy up with him. He reached his paw out and traced her cheek again, pressure beneath his fingers.

Judy got it. He had felt her scars.

“Oh, those-that happened a long time ago.”

“Who hurt you?” Jack’s brow was furrowed in concern, eyes narrowed in protectiveness.

“I was a little girl when it happened,” she tried to hedge.

“Please tell me what happened, Judy,” he pulled her closer until she was practically sitting in his lap. “I wanna know.”

“Jack, it’s…” she tried to avoid the unpleasant conversation but knew Jack would pester her until she folded. “I got scratched by Gideon Grey.”

“Who’s that?”

“He was a bully that lived in Bunnyburrow…he was a fox.”

She felt Jack tense beneath her and she looked at him with worry, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just-” Jack looked torn for a moment before he shook his head and went on: “Why did he do that?”

“Because I kicked him, because he pushed me, because he told me I could never be a cop.” She looked off to the side with a grimly triumphant expression, “I showed him.”

Jack ran his knuckles across her cheek. “Are you okay?” he breathed the question.

She turned back to him, “Of course I am.”

“Be honest with me, Judes.”

“…Sometimes I…I remember it, the fear, and it takes a few moments to calm down. I try to look past it, try not to think poorly of foxes, and sometimes it works. But other times…”

Jack pulled her into his arms, his chin resting atop her head.

“What a brave girl,” he breathed, and Judy wondered why he sounded so _sad_. “You’re my brave girl.”

.

“Look,” Nick pointed through the rain-dripped trees, “A jam cam.”

Judy stopped in the middle of the wooden bridge and narrowed her eyes to spot the small object in the growing dark. Evening was setting over them because Nick had not been lying, he had refused to get back on a subway and since Judy didn’t want to interrogate Manchas alone she walked with him all the way to the Rainforest District.

“Is that important?” Judy asked.

“Not really,” he shrugged, “Just wondering if anyone has tampered with that camera.” “I hope not,” Judy says as they continued across the bridge that swayed far too much for Judy’s liking, though she couldn’t help glancing at the crisscross of branches and vines below.

“Surely not,” Judy stated. “If the Wolf tried to get access to them he’d be recognized.”

Those words made Nick’s ears pull back and his eyes narrow, “If he tampered with the museum’s cameras than he should’ve been recognized there…”

Judy shuddered, “Which means we’re wrong and this has nothing to do with the Wolf or…”

“He’s got a damn good disguise,” Nick growled, “As if this wasn’t hard enough.”

But as soon as they crossed the bridge and reached Manchas’ front yard a chilling sense of foreboding slithered down Judy’s spine. By the way Nick had stopped in his tracks and his fur bristled he had sensed it too.

Judy saw the front door was open just a crack, the room beyond dark as pitch.

The bunny took in a breath and moved onward, making it three steps forward before Nick grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“We can’t go in there,” he breathed raggedly, his fur on end and his eyes wide. “We can’t-something’s wrong.”

Judy wanted to assure him or tell him to not be ridiculous but she couldn’t with her chest heaving, every ancient instinct screaming at her to **_RUN!_**

**_HIDE!_ **

**_IT’S GOING TO GET YOU!_ **

She had no idea what it was but she knew she was above running away like a coward. She had a jaguar to question, a wolf to find, a hare to avenge.

So she gently slipped her arm out of Nick’s tight grip, “You can stay here, I’ll go ahead.”

But when she kept walking Nick stayed in her shadow, ears pinned down and teeth bared. Judy couldn’t bring herself to knock, instead slowly pushing the door open wider and stepping in, wishing she had Nick’s night vision.

“Do you see anything?” Judy whispered to him.

The fox shook his head, emeralds alit in the darkness. “The room’s empty.”

Judy took in a shuddering breath and forced her voice to rise in volume: “Mr. Manchas? Mr. Manchas? It’s the ZPD. Can we-can we ask you some questions about Emmitt Otterton?”

Her words were met with silence; the only noise their slightly hysteric breathing. Nick’s body warmth seeping into her fur he was standing so close. And despite his clear fear she found it a comfort he was there, she was glad they didn’t separate. Nick looked down at her, poised to speak.

And then-

-they heard it.

A growl.

Both pairs of eyes shot up to the top of winding stars where they saw the glint of jade. And then a shadow slinked.

“Move,” Judy ordered, her eyes staying at the shadowy menace. “Move!”

The two turned on their heels and bolted, a roar split the air and Judy felt like her soul would fly out of her body. She was running toward the bridge but Nick stopped her, grabbing her paw and pulling her with him to duck under a large leaf that draped across the damp ground.

They curled into each other, trying to make themselves as small as possible, trying to make their breathing relax. All the while their running hearts told them to _**GO**_.

Peering beyond the large green curtain Judy watched a shape pelt out of the house only to skid to a halt. She bit her tongue from making any noise. It was Manchas.

But something was very wrong. He was on all fours, he was snarling and snapping and growling, he was primitive. He was ready to tear open their throats with his bare fangs. And Judy could see, just barely, a splotch of dark blue on his neck as if…as if he had been injected with something.

The jaguar thankfully couldn’t smell them through the rain, instead stalking across the swaying bridge. Judy prayed no unsuspecting passerbys were near. She moved to sit up, ready to call the precinct and bring in reinforcements.

But then Nick pushed her back onto the ground, his paw pressed against her back. “Someone else is in there,” he breathed, his breath hot against her ear.

Judy’s eyes shot back to the doorway as another figure, this one on two legs, stepped outside. Nick and Judy sucked in a breath of shock.

It was _him_. The _Wolf_. Casually standing there in a long brown trench coat, fur a sickly gray with white sliding down his neck. His eyes were pale as if he was blind, his muzzle expressionless as he watched the jaguar slowly creepy across the bridge. Manchas did not see the Wolf.

But Judy did, and her vision filled in with red haze, dug her fingers into the dirt.

“Carrots,” Nick began warily, feeling her body stiffen under his paw, “Don’t-”

Judy slipped away from Nick and back into the open, standing up and glaring at the wolf who instantly snapped his head to her the second before Judy lunged at him.

“You!” she screeched, fury running through her veins and hatred boiling in her belly. But the Wolf hasn’t moved from the doorstep and simply took and closed the door, locking himself inside.

Judy tackled into the door but it didn’t budge, she became desperate. “Come on out!” she screamed, frustrated tears pricking her eyes. “Come out you coward!”

“JUDY!” Nick's shriek split the air.

Judy whirled around just in time to dodge Manchas whose large paws landed where she had been standing. He had heard her yelling and ran back to…to eat her.

Judy took several steps back as the jaguar slowly turned his head toward her, snarling as he sized her up.

Judy bolted.

But the jaguar was faster, blocking the bridge from her and cornering her at the edge of Manchas’s property, vines and branches and she could even see a river, waited for her below.

Judy didn’t have time to think, Manchas lunged, teeth glinting and claws flashing. Judy braced herself a moment before she was viscously shoved to the side and over the edge. Vines and leaves whipped across her as she shot toward the river, she quickly righted herself and put her legs together for the landing.

The water was cold and the impact stung her feet but the river was slow moving, she surfaced just before she heard a second splash.

Judy looked around and saw a russet colored head break through the water. “Nick,” she called out and realized the fox was flailing. Couldn’t he swim?

Judy quickly paddled toward him and let out a gasp of horror when she saw the water around him had turned red.

“To the shore,” she ushered, grabbing his arm and trying to lead him to the rocky shore only a few feet away.

Nick’s eyes were wide with pain and fear but he managed to swim after her, although it was a slow process.

When they reached the shore Judy was too tired to stand up, instead looking up and seeing far, far above them, Manchas.

The jaguar roared in fury but he wouldn’t be following them down here.

Judy turned back to the fox, “Nick did you-” Judy’s words stopped as she forgot how to breathe.

She had known Nick and was wounded but she didn’t expect what she saw, three large claw marks across his chest and pouring his blood onto the rocks. And she realized it was her fault, Nick had knocked her away, had taken the attack for her.

“ _Nick_ ,” her voice was tight as she tried to figure out what to do. Nick looked at her, limbs shaking, green eyes fading.

“You…dumb…bunny.” He collapsed.


	11. Welcome to the Warren

Nick’s body felt like lead, his vision was dark, his chest hurt so much. He reached his paw out into the darkness and felt a breeze of cold air. He scrambled toward the breeze as quickly as he could with his heavy arms and legs.

The darkness brow away and he was standing on a red floor, a pale blue sky surrounding him. He took a step forward and it felt like he had stepped into a puddle. Nick looked down and let out a bark of terror as he saw he was standing in blood, the crimson liquid sticking to his feet.

“How unfortunate,” a familiar voice spoke.

Nick’s head snapped up and he felt his throat tightened.

It was Jack. Standing there in his police uniform like the last time Nick had seen him. But he also had a large bite wound on his neck, blood staining his throat and uniform. But Jack looked as calm as day, his smile soft and apologetic, “Seems we’ll have to wait for the finale.”

Nick’s brow furrowed, “What?”

“Ah, well,” Jack shrugged his smile still in place. “See you next time, Foxy.”

And then he vanished.

“No… _No_!” Nick tried to move his legs but they were still so heavy. “You can’t go, you just got here!”

Silence.

Nick curled his lip, shaking his head with disgust and grief, “You can’t do that again…”

.

When Nick woke up the first thing he saw were a pair of blue eyes and he was still half in his dream.

“Jack?”

“I’m Jackie!”

He blinked and his vision completely came into focus. A bunny kit sat just below his neck, her face far too close to her muzzle. She was that little bunny he saw at St. Elk Elementary.

“Oh, it’s you,” he breathed, closing his eyes again. He quickly popped them back open, “What are you doing here? Where am I?”

“We call it the Warren,” a little boy bunny appeared in Nick’s line of sight. He was gray furred like Jackie but had brown eyes.

“Oh,” Nick said closing his eyes again. And then he sat up so suddenly Jackie fell into his lap and a bolt of pain shot through his chest.

Nick’s paw pressed against his heart and he saw he was wearing an open button down and that thick bandages were wrapped around his chest.

He remembered Manchas.

“You went to the hospital,” Jackie told him, sitting up and pressing her small paw against the bandages. “Then Mommy brought you here.”

“Said we had to be your new doctors,” the other kit said, holding up a toy stethoscope as if that sealed the deal.

Nick made to speak but then a weight jumped onto the back of his head. “What the-” he began then stopped when he saw a bunny looked down at him from between his ears. The kit looked far too much like Jack.

“I’m Vic!” he greeted happily, then for some reason stuck his paws into Nick’s mouth to feel his teeth. “You have fangs!”

“I do,” Nick replied while Vic grabbed his lips and pulled. “Aren’t you scared?”

“I want fangs!” Vic stated.

  
“You’re not scary,” Jackie stated, nuzzling into his stomach, “You’re too soft.” She buried her face in his creamy fur.

Nick looked at the stethoscope bunny. “What’s your name?”

“Sebastian sir.”

“Sir? I like that, Sebastian take me to your mother please.”

The bunny nodded and jumped off the bed and toward the door. Nick realized he was most likely lying in Judy’s bed. He stood up, holding Jackie in one paw while Vic was still atop his head, his little feet wrapped around the fox’s neck.

Sebastian led Nick into a hallway and it was like Nick had stepped into a horror film. The hall was littered with toys and crushed cookies and the walls covered with crayon.

When he stepped into the kitchen the first thing he saw was Judy placing plates of pancakes on the table, another stripped bunny (this one a girl with eyes like her mother’s). And then he saw the rest of the kitchen, the dirty dishes in the sink and sugar and chocolate stains on the floor and the fox may have rather been back with Manchas.

Judy looked up and broke into a smile, “You’re awake!” She moved toward him as if to give him a hug but pulled back at the last second. “I-I see you met three of my litter.”

“Sebastian the Respectable, Jackie the Affectionate, and Vic the Inappropriate Toucher,” Nick listed off, his voice sounding funny because Vic’s fingers were back in his mouth.

“Sorry about that,” Judy chuckled, pulling Vic off the fox and placing him in a chair before a plate. “Come here, Jackie, Seb, time for breakfast.”

While Judy settled her other two children at the table Nick glanced at the other stripped bunny who he saw was glaring at him with a pinched face. She stuck her tongue at him when Nick looked at her. Nick cocked a brow and stuck his own tongue out.

“That’s Sable,” Judy said, shrugging apologetically at him. “Do you want something to eat?”

“I’m not hungry right now,” he told her and walked over to the sink. Without further ado he turned the water on, adding dish soap and started washing the stack of filthy dishes, cups and utensils.

“Why’s he cleaning?” Sable asked, by her tone she found Nick very weird.

“Because he’s nice,” Judy said, “Now finish your pancakes.”

Judy walked over to stand by Nick, grabbing a plate and rinsing it off before placing it in the dish drainer. “I’m sorry,” she whispered to him, “I didn’t have the time to clean anything up.”

“What happened when I passed out Carrots?” Nick asked, scrubbing at a bowl.

“Luckily for us a jogger was passing by and called an ambulance for us, they were able to stitch you up. I needed to get back to my kits but…I couldn’t leave you alone at the hospital so the doctor said I could just let you rest here.”

“So you kidnapped me?”

“In the best possible way,” she replied.

Nick bit his lip to keep from smiling. “What happened to Manchas?”

“While they fixed you up I contacted the ZPD. Fangmeyer and McHorn found him not too far from his home and they caught him. He’s locked up at the precinct now, doctors are looking over him but…we have no idea how he became savage.”

“But we know the Wolf is behind it,” Nick growled.

Judy nodded her expression firm.

“I’m done!” Vic stated happily. Judy walked over with a napkin to clean the syrup off her son’s fur.

“I eat like a fox,” he told Nick proudly as the fox walked over and grabbed the empty plate.

That caught his attention, “How does a fox eat?”

Vic chomped his teeth loudly and Judy’s face twisted in embarrassment. Nick smirked at the kit, “Apparently I’ve been doing it wrong all my life.”

“I’ll teach you,” the kit offered.

“Not now, Vic, go get ready. Mr. Beardby is coming to pick you kids up for your play date with Mandy and Rupert.”

“We can’t play with Mr. Foxy?” Jackie asked with dismay.

Nick cringed, “The name’s Nick Wilde, Tiny Carrots.”

“You can play with him later, he’s staying for dinner,” Judy stated. Nick glanced at her over the heads of the kits but didn’t say anything. He guessed that would mean free food and it’s not like he could do much with the still fresh stitches on his chest.

A few minutes after the rest of the kits had finished their breakfast and gotten their things ready there was a knock on the doorbell. Judy opened it to see a male goat smiling kindly at her, “Good morning Judy.”

“Good morning, Jonathan,” she greeted. “Now are you sure you can handle them for so long?”

“Of course,” he replied. Nick saw the goat glancing at him but quickly turned his eyes back to Judy.

“Well if they’re too much just call me and I’ll come and get them.”

The four bunnies hurried to the door, Jackie and Vic calling goodbyes to Nick who was finishing the last dish.

“I love you kits,” Judy pulled them into a big hug, kissing them each. “You be good, Mommy will come get you after lunch.”

“And Mr. Nick will be here when we get back?” Vic asked.

Judy rolled her eyes, “Yes, he’ll still be here. Now go have some fun.” She hugged them again and sent them with Mr. Beardby; they called out a chorus of ‘love yous’ to Judy before she closed the door behind them.

“Are you hungry yet?” Judy asked when she turned and saw Nick looking at her. “The pancakes are in the fridge, I can warm some up for you.”

She walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door-only for Nick to slam it shut. Judy jumped, staring at the suddenly angry fox in alarm.

Nick pointed a claw at her, “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Judy gawked.

“You nearly got yourself killed by a savage jaguar when you _have kits_ ,” Nick snarled.

“A lot of cops have children,” Judy pointed out hotly.

“Yes, and they also have spouses to take care of those children if something happens to them!”

“I have an entire family in Bunnyburrow-”

“YOUR KITS WOULD BE ORPHANS!!”

Nick ran his paws over his eyes, sucking air through gritted teeth. “Damn it, Judy don’t you _get_ that? Jack is dead and if I hadn’t been there to jump in front of you you’d be dead too and then those four kits who are fatherless and depend on you would have _no_ parents.” He pointed to himself, “Take it from someone who knows, having no parents fucking suck!”

“I get it but there’s no need to blow up at me like that,” she said defensively, pressing her back against the refrigerator door.

“I actually do,” Nick snarled, “I really didn’t think Jack would abandon me in favor of some reckless idiot!”

He realized what he said too soon and snapped his jaw shut, taking several steps back. But Judy had heard him, and now was looking at him with confusion. “You…you knew Jack?”

The fox let out a shuddering breath and rubbed his paw against his eyes, “He really never talked about me at all? I thought we had been friends.”

Nick grabbed a chair and sat down, laying his head on the table. Judy sat down next to him. “Jack had been my best friend since I was nine, the only real friend I’ve ever had,” Nick explained, his voice melancholic. “We graduated the Academy together but got moved to different precincts. We used to talk so much but then…” he fixed a glare on you. “He met you. Our last conversation was him telling me he was going to marry you. We never talked again.” Nick sat up straight and dug his claws into his thighs. “He couldn’t even send me a text that he had had kits.”

Judy was silent but her paw reached out to rest on his knuckles and he realized his paws were shaking. “I think that was my fault,” she breathed quietly.

Nick shot his head toward her, “What did you do?”

“I didn’t realize I did anything,” she insisted. Then she pulled his paw up to her cheek, his palm rubbing across her fur and when he stopped taking note how soft her fur was he could feel the outlines of a set of scars.

“That was done by a fox,” Judy informed him, now holding his paw in both of hers, staring at the sooty fur. “I told Jack, told him I wasn’t completely comfortable with foxes. I thought he acted a little sad but I hadn’t realized he was friends with a fox, with you.”

She tightened her grip around Nick’s paw and this time it was her who was shaking. “I’m so sorry, Nick. If I had known I would’ve invited you over right away, or I would’ve packed up the kits and come to you.”

“Are you crying?” he balked.

“Yeah,” Judy let out a sob, tears starting to pull her eyes. “Just, oh my God you’re right I nearly got myself killed and left my babies all alone and now I find out I ruined your friendship with Jack and you almost _died because of me_!”

Her violet eyes were swimming with tears and Nick felt a strange urge to wipe away the waterworks that was making his heart squeeze.

“Sorry,” Judy released his paw, it now felt cold without her fingers wrapped around it, and rubbed at her eyes. “I’m a mess.”

“You are,” Nick agreed, “But that’s okay.”

“I sincerely didn’t know about you and Jack,” Judy insisted softly.

“I believe you,” Nick said, “It’s okay.”

“No it isn’t,” Judy shook her head, “I couldn’t imagine having my best friend up and vanish like that. I’ll make it up to you.”

“Then how about you pay for my hospital bills?” he joked. But he then realized said joke was in poor taste when he saw the guilty, almost heartbroken expression she wore when she gazed at his bandages.

“Would…would it be okay if I hug you?” Judy asked cautiously.

“Why would you want to do that?” Nick asked, his ears folded back against his head.

“As a thank you,” she explained.

Nick wanted to say no, he didn’t do hugs, hugs were for friends and family. But this rabbit just looked so pitiful and was crying over _him_.

“Yeah that’s fine,” Nick said. “But for like, five seconds, ten at most.”

Judy’s arms were around him before he could blink. Her muzzle was buried in his neck and her grip was far too tight for someone who was just an acquaintance. Nick took in a breath and her scent filled his nostrils, soft and a bit heady, she smelled like fresh air and carrots and, he noticed, even a little like blueberries (he ignored the way his heart sped up when he caught that particular fragrance).

The five seconds passed, then ten, Judy didn’t move, still pressed against him and seeming to breathe him in like he was secretly doing to her.

When the twenty second marker passed Nick returned the embrace.


	12. Rooting Through History

Nick was sweeping up the kitchen, Judy washing his breakfast plate for him, when the fox nearly leapt into the air, dropping the broom.

“THAT’S IT!!”

Judy whirled around and stared at him, “What is?”

Nick hurried to her side and grabbed her shoulders, “Emmitt was arrested because he knows the wolf, and since the wolf was with Manchas when he went crazy odds are the jaguar knew something and needed to be silenced…What if Jack needed to be silenced?”

Judy’s ears fell as realization weighed on her brain, “He must have been working on some case…”

Nick nodded frenetically, “What was his last case?”

“I wasn’t helping him with it,” Judy replied, slipping out of his grip and out of the kitchen, “I had my own cases to work on. But I have a few of his old ones in my room, and there’s more in his office back at the precinct, maybe we’ll find something linked to any of this.”

Nick followed after her, “They never cleaned out Jack’s office?"

“No one ever had the heart,” she explained. “And we never needed the space so…”

Judy opened the closet of her bedroom door while Nick (very quickly) fixed the bed where he had been lying on it.

Stepping into the closet Judy reached the back of the closet where she had stored the boxes full of Jack’s old files.

“Grab the second box please,” Judy said, passing the fox as he walked into the closet. “We can sort it all out in the living room.”

Placing the box on her coffee table Judy walked back to her room to find Nick kneeling in her closet, but instead of the box of files he held a tiny black square in his paw.

“Don’t touch that!” Judy snapped, jumping forward and smacking the box out of his paw. It fell to the floor, snapping open and allowing a gold ring to fall to the carpet.

“Oh,” Nick pulled back as Judy scrambled to the ring and shoved it back in its box. She stuffed it between some boxes of photo albums and other files. “I’m so-”

“Why did you pick that up?” she snapped, whirling her head around to glare at him. “I said to get the box of case files!”

Nick looked taken aback by her fury, “I’m sorry.” He picked up the box of files and walked out of the bedroom without another word.

Judy rubbed at her eyes were a few tears had started to gather and took a deep breath. That had been unnecessary, he hadn’t meant to do any harm, _hadn’t_ done any harm. It wasn’t his fault she preferred to keep her old wedding ring out of sight.

Judy returned to the living room to see Nick had already pulled out case files and was starting to sort them on the coffee table, his eyes thoughtful and face serious.

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, stepping over to his side.

Nick looked up at her.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you,” she admitted, sitting down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Its fine,” he replied but by his expression he was curious why finding the ring had set her off. “What case files do you think we should check first?”

“Any that has to do with criminals,” she replied, already looking through one of the many folders, “Thing is, Jack was one of the busiest detectives on the force.”

“Good for him,” Nick replied, his eyes skimming over the titles of the folders.

Judy glanced at him, “I got a good number of cases too.”

He gave her a sardonic look, “Were you jealous of him, Fluff?”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted, eyes roving over the case of a thieving goat, “I mean, I _did_ work as hard as him.”

“So did I,” Nick replied. “And I got assigned to the lowest precinct.”

“But look where you are now!” she stated, “Bogo himself sent for you to help us. In fact, I bet you could be moved to the first precinct.” She playfully elbowed his ribs, “Then you and I can hang out all the time.”

“The horror,” he said dully, eyes on the files but a small smile curled his lips. “Then I’d have to come hang out with your little ankle biters every night.”

Judy watched him flip through a folder, “You could, you know.” His eyes turned back to her and she went on, “You could come over, all the time if you’d like. The kits would like it.”

He looked at her silently, as if assessing her. “I’d like it too,” she added honestly. Once again Nick looked taken aback and he turned back to his folders, looking-dare Judy say it-flustered. But she decided not to press it, instead going back to searching through Jack’s old files.

"Oh, this looks like something,” Judy spoke up an hour or so later, showing the folder to the fox who was sipping from a carrot patterned mug (Judy has made coffee a few minutes ago). “It was Jack’s last case.”

Nick accepted the case and skimmed over it, “Some violent jackal spotted near some bar called the Cloven Hoof… It was never closed.”

“And look at the date,” Judy said, “Only a few days before he was killed...”

“Well, that’s as good-” before Nick could finish his sentence Judy’s phone buzzed, sending the rabbit to her feet. “I need to go pick up my kits! Could you put the rest of the files away while I’m gone! It shouldn’t be too long; we can go check out the Cloven Hoof tomorrow!” And then she was out the door.

Nick blinked, and then dutifully stood up and placed the rest of the cases neatly back in their boxes and returned them to the closet.

But once surrounded by the hangers that held Judy’s flannel and jeans, his morbid curiosity was starting to take morbid curiosity was starting to take over. Flicking his ears to make sure Judy hadn’t returned to fetch something he knelt down and picked up the partly hidden ring box.

He hadn’t even realized what it was until Judy had smacked it out of his paw. He had to wonder why she was so against him seeing it. Why did she hide it? He opened up the box and carefully held the ring between his claws.

He examined the golden band, trying to figure out why he was drawn to it…maybe it was envy. Jack really had had it all. He had gotten his dream job, had become an incredible detective, one of the best in Zootopia. And then he had gotten married and had a family. Nick’s ears pulled back and his throat tightened, just a little bit.

Nick was never going to get what Jack was lucky enough to have had. He wasn’t ever going to have annoying and messy, but arguably adorable kits call him Dad. He wasn’t going to a find a mate, and even if he could she wouldn’t be like Judy, crazy and brave and beauti-

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Nick quickly returned the ring its box and placing it back where he had found it. He must have lost a lot of blood when Manchas had attacked him, and now there was none left in his brain to think straight.

Well, cleaning always helped him focus and the ‘Warren’ had plenty of cleaning to do.

.

Judy pushed the door open with a shoulder, holding a pizza she had ordered in her paws. She had barely stepped over the threshold before three of her kits scampered past her, on the hunt for Nick.

Judy, Sable at her feet, placed the box of pizza on the table right before a startled yelp could be heard from the living room, worried for Nick’s wounds reopening she hurried after the sound.

Nick was sitting on the floor (whether he had been knocked down Judy could not tell), with Jackie in his lap, Vic climbing onto his shoulder, and Sebastian examining his tail.

“We’re back,” she replied with a small smile. It was rather amusing seeing small rabbits crawl over a full grown fox.

“Thanks for telling me,” he said with a droll expression, “I’d never have noticed.”

“Are you hungry?” she asked, picking up Sable who stayed by her mother’s side. “I bought a pizza, and there’s still blueberry pie in the fridge.”

“You like blueberry pie?” Jackie asked, smiling up at him with sparkling eyes.

“I do,” Nick replied, ignoring Vic who was tugging on his ear.

“Let’s get washed up, kits,” Judy ordered, picking up Sebastian.

The rabbit was surprised when Nick stood up, holding Vic and Jackie in a paw each, “I’ll help.”

“Oh thanks,” Judy said, a little surprised as she led him to the bathroom, walking through the hall she noticed the lack of strewn toys and messy walls. “Did-did you clean the entire apartment?”

“I literally had nothing else to do,” he replied.

Stepping into the bathroom Sebastian obediently washed his paws, Judy holding him before the sink and placing him on the floor when it was Sable’s turn.

Both Nick and Judy blinked in surprise when the stripped bunny made a growling noise at Nick when he stepped closer. “Sable,” Judy scolded, placing her on the floor with her brother. “What has gotten into you?”

Sable only glared at Nick before rushing out of the bathroom, Sebastian following after her. “I’m sorry,” Judy apologized to the fox, “She’s usually not like this.”

“She’s not as nice as me,” Jackie informed him, batting her big eyes up at Nick.

“Of course,” he replied with an amused eye roll. “You’re a fluffy angel. And angels wash their paws.”

Judy giggled at Jackie’s enthusiasm to wash her paws and prove herself as such, but didn’t want to be placed on the floor when she was done so Judy picked up Vic, Jackie staying in Nick’s paws.

“I don’t wanna wash up!” Vic struggled in his mother’s grip. “I’ll just get messy again!”

“Then you’ll just wash up again,” Nick stated. “Didn’t you know? Foxes always make sure they’re extra clean.”

The kit gave him a dubious look, “Why?”

“That’s a secret,” Nick said, his voice low with conspiracy. “When you grow up and become a true fox you’ll know. But that won’t happen if you don’t wash up now.”

Vic still didn’t looked pleased but didn’t resist the stream of water flowing from the faucet, Judy smirked up at Nick, impressed, the fox just shrugged with nonchalance.

A few minutes later Judy and Nick sat at the table with the kits, the children stuffing their faces with pizza topped with carrots.

Judy took a sip of her drink, giving Nick a sympathetic look from across the table. Jackie was sitting in his lap; her cheeks covered with cheese while the fox daintily picked slices of carrots off his slice and placed it on Jackie’s plate. He glanced at the kit on his lap, “Do you smother your mother like this?”

“She does not,” Judy replied. “And frankly I’m a little offended.”

Jackie giggled, “I like him!”

“Of course you do,” Nick smirked at her, “I’m a delight.”

“No you’re not,” Sable huffed from where she sat nearest to Judy. The rabbit scowled at her daughter, flicking her ear, “Sable, stop being so rude. This isn’t like you.”

Sable lowered her now red ears, picking at her pizza; she mumbled something under her breath and Judy’s ears twitched, “What was that?”

“I don’t think he’d be a good daddy,” she muttered again, but this time louder.

Judy’s ears flared red while Nick nearly chocked on the pizza he had been chewing, he pounded a fist against his chest before managing to swallow.

“Where on earth did you get that idea Sable,” Judy asked her daughter, “Mr. Wilde and I aren’t dating!”

“You’re not?” her four kits asked in unison and Judy wished a black hole would appear to swallow her up.

“We’re not,” Nick said after taking a large sip from his drink. He pointed a claw at Sable, “But for the record, Fluffy, I’d be a _great_ dad.”

Judy stared at Nick with mortification that was not going to help convince her children there was nothing going on between her and the fox. Sable gave him a doubtful look but this time it wasn’t tinged with dislike.

“I would,” he nodded.

“Then help us get ready for bed!” Jackie insisted happily from his lap.

“Prove it!” Vic said with a gleam in his eye.

Nick smirked while Judy buried her face in her paws. “Challenge accepted,” the fox replied.

.

Some time later Judy was finishing up the dishes (Nick had practically licked his plate clean when they moved on from pizza to blueberry pie), her ears up and listening to the sounds of splashing while Nick helped her kits with their bath. She had no idea what had suddenly come over the fox but she wasn’t going to complain. Being a cop and raising four kids was exhausting and she appreciated the help even if it was only temporary.

Her nose twitched as she drained the soapy water out of the sink. But was it temporary?

She had told Nick he could reassign to precinct one…could visit whenever he liked. Would he become a constant in Judy’s life? Her heart picked up its pace as she walked to the bathroom in time to see Nick wrapping up Sebastian in a towel, the other kits already completely dry and in their pajamas.

Judy chuckled, Nick himself was covered in suds but not a drop of water was on the floor.

“So how’d it go?” Judy asked, leaning against the door frame.

“There was a shark in the tub!” Vic yelled out ecstatically while Nick finished putting Sebastian in his pajamas. “We beat it!”

“Of course you did,” Judy smiled at them. “You’re _my_ kits. Now go find a bed time story.”

“Can Mr. Nick read to us?” Jackie asked shyly.

Judy looked to the fox who answered, “That’s fine, you guys go get a book while I clean up.”

The four scurried off while Judy walked into the bathroom to fetch a fresh towel from the rack beside the sink. “I’m impressed how calm you are with suds all over you.”

“I can handle suds,” he replied, accepting the towel. “They’re clean.”

Judy watched him as he rubbed his fur clean, a small smile curving her lips, “Thanks for helping out with the kits.”

“I don’t know how you do it by yourself,” he replied, his voice muffled by the pink towel.

“It’s not easy,” she shrugged, “But I’m a mom, it’s what we do.”

Nick peeked at her from over the towel, “Hmm. Though can I offer some friendly advice?”

“Sure,” Judy said, watching him place the towel in the laundry basket. Something told the bunny he’d be cleaning her laundry before she would get a chance to.

“I’d get Sassy Sable checked out,” he advised, turning back to her. “Something’s up with her thinking you’d have a chance with me.”

She smirked, “Oh, trust me I’m way out of your league.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Carrots,” he teased, bopping her nose with a claw before exiting the bathroom. Judy rolled her eyes and followed after him.

Finding the four kids in the living room, none of them being able to agree on any book and starting to argue with each other.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Nick pulled Vic and Sable, who had started to tussle, away from each other. “I’m the one telling the story. How about I choose?”

“What do you want to read?” Sebastian asked ears and tail twitching.

“I have a story up here,” he pointed to his head, “A daring story about a fox and a hare who became partners and heroes.”

Judy stared at him as Nick sat on the floor, leaning against the couch while her children made themselves comfortable, sitting before him. She sat on the couch while Nick started the story of how he and Jack meant.

He didn’t give out names, just saying the fox and the hare, and told them how the hare had dragged the unsuspecting fox into a world of mini adventures, helping the sisters at the Animalia Abbey find missing things, stand up for kids who had been bullied, helped the fox’s mother clean and cook, being there for each other.

Judy had to walk into her bedroom before Nick finished the story, tears threatening to fall. She sat on her bed and stared toward the closet were her old wedding ring was hid, her last connection to Jack besides their children. Why hadn’t he ever brought up Nick? Did he really think Judy couldn’t handle it? What, did he think she would up and leave him because he had a fox for a friend?

 _Don’t be so harsh_ , her conscience told her. _No one’s perfect, he just did what he thought was best…even if he had been wrong_.

Judy planned on making up it all up to Nick though; he had gotten the short end of this stick. Judy and Jack had had each other. Nick had had no one.

Calmed down she walked out of her room to find the living room empty, the story over. Blinking in confusion Judy walked over to her children’s bedroom and peeked through the crack of the door.

Sable, Sebastian, and Vic were all sound asleep on their beds; Nick was kneeling before Jackie’s bed, tucking the young kit in.

“I liked the story,” she yawned, her mouth opening wide to show off her buck teeth.

Nick gave a small bow, “Thank you. I like that story too.”

“Sable said you wouldn’t be a good daddy,” Jackie began, snuggling into her pillow.

“Yeah, but I think she’s warmed up to me a bit,” Nick said. “I tend to, sometimes, grow on animals.”

Jackie smiled sleepily at him, “I think you’d be a good daddy.”

Nick jolted slightly, apparently thrown by her comment, but then he smiled and it was such a warm and sincere smile that Judy felt her breath catch.

“Wanna know a secret?” he whispered to the bunny and she nodded. “If I was your daddy, you’d be my favorite. Don’t tell the others.”

Jackie smiled with delight, “I won’t, I promise.”

Nick breathed out a chuckle as the kit finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Judy quickly stepped back, making it look like she had just walked into the hallway when Nick came out. He noticed her as he softly closed the door with a click, “They’re all sound asleep.”

“You’re a magician,” she smiled at him. “It usually takes me a while to get them all down. Want something to drink?”

“You know,” he said as they walked down the hall to the kitchen, “I’m really craving some hot chocolate, Sebastian told me it was the best drink in the world. He’s a smart kid he knows what he’s talking about.”

She laughed, “Well lucky for you I have some. Go sit on the couch while I fix it up.”

“Actually I’m gonna start that laundry,” he said, turning on his heel to the bathroom. _Then_ I’ll sit down.”

With hot chocolate made and laundry in the washer the two animals made themselves comfortable on the couch, both sipping from mugs patterned by carrots. They absentmindedly turned on the television, the volume turned down low while an old sitcom played.

“How’s your stitches?” Judy asked.

“A bit sore but I can take it,” he replied, licking chocolate off his lips.

“We should probably change your bandages though,” Judy replied, placing her mug down. “The doctor gave me some for you, hold on its in my room.”

She quickly returned with a roll of bandages, just in time to see Nick sliding his shirt off.

“What broad shoulders,” she teased, sitting down next to him.

“Har har,” he replied, looking at his bandages, “Help me get this stuff off.”

Judy did so, unwrapping the white cloth and felt herself inwardly flinch when she saw his chest, the three large claw marks stitched together. He had to be in more pain than he was letting on, all because he saved her.

The fox let out a breath of relief, relaxing, “Let the stitches air out for a bit.”

“Okay,” she said, placing the used bandages on the table. She watched Nick run his paw over the stitches, his brow furrowed. “Still pretty sore,” he explained when he noticed her looking.

“Here let me,” she reached her paw out but Nick pulled away from her, looking a little unnerved.

“Hey now,” he laughed but it came out tight and uncomfortable, “It’s going to take more than pizza and pie to get your hands on me.”

She snorted, “Calm down, I just wanted to help since you…you helped me out a lot recently.”

Nick frowned but stayed still when Judy moved forward, her paw resting on his chest, Nick tensed beneath her touch. Judy tried to keep her mind blank while she massaged around the stitches. “How’s that?”

“Better, I guess,” he nearly choked. “Unnecessary but better.”

“It’s not unnecessary,” Judy stated, fingers running through his unnaturally soft fur.

“…That was quite a story, by the way.”

“You didn’t even listen to the whole thing,” he pointed out.

“Sorry,” she said, pulling her paws away. “It was just…”

“I get it,” he cut in, “You don’t have to explain.”

Her shoulders fell with a sense of relief, “You’re a good friend, Nick. Jack was lucky to have you.”

“As I told Jackie, I’m a delight,” Nick replied.

Judy nodded, “I don’t know if other animals would’ve done what you did.”

He cocked an eyebrow, “What did I do?”

“You saved me; I’m the widow of the friend who basically…basically left you.”

Nick leaned forward so suddenly Judy jumped. “I didn’t jump in front of that jaguar for Jack I jumped in front of it for _you_.”

Judy blinked, “Oh, I just thought…”

“Thought you weren’t worth saving?”

“No, it’s just…well…we’ve hardly gotten along since we met,” Judy tried to explain.

“I still like you,” he stated and Judy’s heart once again increased its speed.

Nick suddenly took in a deep breath and grabbed the roll of bandages, “Help me with these?”

Judy nodded, dropping the increasingly awkward conversation. When Nick was once again bandaged he quickly pulled his shirt back on, buttoning it up this time.

“It’s getting late,” Judy pointed out. “You can have my bed.”

“No, its fine,” he said. “But do you have any spare blankets or pillows?”

“Yes, hold on,” Judy quickly fetched said items and made as it to tuck the fox in.

“I can handle it,” he chuckled, lying across the couch. It was bigger than the rest of her furniture, Judy and Jack had been planning on having a lot more kits.

“Good night, Carrots,” Nick murmured, curling up on the couch.

“Sweet dreams, Nick,” Judy said as she walked away. She was almost to the hallway when she whispered her next words, “I like you too.”


	13. And Then He Wondered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work and I'm sorry but I am back and I should be giving you better chapters from here on out.

 Jack was skeptical at best as he stepped out into the back alley of dumpsters and strewn garbage. Just behind him a skinny, shaved ewe named Ruth stood in the back doorway of the Cloven Hoof bar.

Her arms were crossed in a bored pose but Jack didn’t miss the way her eyes flitted at the shadows that surrounded them, something had spooked her.

But he just highly doubted it was because of a savage jackal. He believed it was a violent jackal, a thug, a psycho maybe, but not someone who was _primitive_.

“He attacked Mel right there,” she pointed to a greasy spot of cement and the hare walked over to examine the spot. His ears shot up when eh spotted a dark stain that appeared to be blood. He wasn’t too surprised; Mel-a bouncer-had been covered in claw and tooth marks, covered in bandages as he told Jack how he had been outside having a smoke when the predator attacked him out of nowhere.

“And he was gone when you came outside?” Jack asked Ruth, turned his head to the ewe.

She nodded, “I heard Mel screaming so I ran outside just in time to see him kick the jackal away and it ran away…it ran away on all fours.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s gone savage,” Jack pointed out, “He was probably on something.”

“Whatever it is keep it away from me,” she shuddered. Just then a crash and boisterous laughter morphed Ruth’s expression into one of annoyance. “I need to go back inside.”

“Go on then, I’m going to look around.”

Ruth wasted no time in shutting the door behind her, muting the noises of the bar. Jack sighed, stuffing his paws in the pockets of his jacket. He didn’t want to hunt down a ‘savage’ jackal, he wanted to go home and get ready for Sable and Jackie’s play.

Taking Judy’s advice (“Suck it up.”) to heart he swirled his ears and twitched his nose, trying to catch anything unusual as he stepped forward, deeper into the dark alley. Jack assumed the jackal was long gone.

Jack was wrong.

He was passing a maroon dumpster decorated with miscellaneous stains when he heard it-a shift of weight. Jack halted in his steps, his paw trailing over his tranquilizer gun, his eyes slowly turning to the dumpster.

A shape suddenly lunged out, Jack just managing to jump back as white fangs flashed before him. Unfortunately the hare slipped on the slick ground and fell onto his back. Sandy paws caged his head as the jackal snarled above him, and for just a moment Jack looked into the eyes of…savagery.

And then he threw his legs up, his feet slamming into the jackal’s gut and knocked the breath from his body. Jack jumped up and pulled out his gun, pulling the trigger just as the predator recovered and tackled him back onto the ground. The jackal passed out just as its teeth grazed Jack’s throat.

He was shocked into stillness for a number of seconds before roughly pushing the jackal off and scrambling away, his chest heaving as his heart pounded.

“What…” he began but jolted when he heard footsteps behind him. His head whirled around to see a strange wolf in a trench coat melting out of the shadows.

“Don’t worry,” the wolf’s voice was strangely monotone, “I’m here to clean up this mess.”

.

 _Red and gray looked good together, Nick decided, watching the colors slide together. The shade of cream and milk was nice too, reaching and gasping for each other. Stormy curves and panting snow sat in his lap, moving against him. Nick placed his too big paws on the too small figure, so soft, so fragile, so_ breakable _. He wasn’t sure why that sent a thrill through him as he pulled closer, as close as possible. She whispered moist, sweet promises into his ear as for once, he took his time._

 _There was no rush…he was going to_ savor _it…_

Nick jolted awake so suddenly he fell off the couch, his stitches shrieking in protest. But he barley heard them over his insane heart that was trying to dig itself out of his chest.

What just happened? That’s right, he was dreaming. What about? He recalled violet eyes, heady and inviting, peeking up at him from under long lashes.

 _No_.

“Are you alright Mr. Wilde?”

From his position on the floor Nick moved his head to se the upside down forms of Sable and Sebastian, still in pajamas with bed fur and rubbing sleep from their eyes.

“Did you have a scary dream?” Sable asked.

“I did,” Nick replied honestly, sitting up, “A really scary dream.”

“Was it a monster?” she asked, sounding interested.

“Did it bite?” Sebastian threw his own question in.

 _Did it bite_? Well, there was a word Nick was erasing from his vocabulary. “What are you kids doing up?” he didn’t answer the questions.

“It’s almost time to get ready for school,” Sebastian informed him and Nick realized he really needed to find his phone. It was probably in Judy’s room who may be still sleeping…or changing.

The fluffy little bunny was still talking: “We always wake up before Vic and Jackie. But Mommy always wakes up before us.”

“Where is your mom?” he ended up asking.

“She’s in the bathroom,” Sable answered around a yawn.

Nick pricked his ears and could make out the soft sound of a shower running. Nick wanted to think the universe hated him but he needed to wonder why Judy doing something as ordinary and mundane as showering made his fur prickle. And what the hell was that dream about?

“Hey,” Sable said suddenly and Nick pulled his attention back to her. “You said you’d be a good daddy, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Nick answered.

“A good daddy would let us eat sweets for breakfast,” she informed him with a cheeky grin.

Nick smirked and tugged one of her little ears, “You’re cute.” He stood up and worked the kinks out of his back, being sure not to upset his stitches. He headed toward the kitchen, might as well get something made to keep his mind busy.

“Don’t call me cute,” Sable pouted but followed the fox and her brother to the kitchen.

Nick’s tail kept the two kits at bay while he rummaged through the refrigerator. His ears pricked when he spotted an open box of cereal between a jar of jelly and an unopened packet of lettuce, “You kids eat Lucky Chomps?” He had only ever heard of predators enjoying that brand of cereal.

“Yep,” Sebastian said simply.

“We like Lucky Chomps,” Sable replied, by her tone she was going to get very defensive if it turned out Nick didn’t like them.

“We can just eat that for breakfast then,” the fox told them, pulling out the box and the carton of milk and placing them on the table. He also quickly fetched enough bowls and spoons (having memorized where Judy kept all her dishes after helping her wash them). He had just placed the spoons on the table when Judy walked into the kitchen, fur damp from her shower and already in uniform.

“Morning, Mommy,” her two kits greeted immediately.

Judy smiled lovingly at her children, “Good morning, sweethearts.” Her eyes found Nick and she smiled at him, it was a different smile then the one her kits received and it had Nick quickly turning away, his heart picking up again.

“I see you’re still trying to take over my job,” the rabbit teased while Nick started to fill the bowls with cereal.

He shrugged, “I believe in working for room and board.”

“You’re our guest not our roommate,” Judy replied before asking her kits to go wake up Vic and Jackie.

Once the two bunnies had scampered off she continued, “I got a call, your car is at the precinct with a brand new tire.”

Nick’s muscles sunk with relief, “Oh, that’s the best news I’ve ever heard.”

“The school isn’t too far from here,” Judy explained, “Just let me walk the kids to school and then we can catch a bus and go get it.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Nick told and once again Judy looked surprised by his offer. Nick found himself a little surprised too.

After a quick breakfast and stuffing the kits into matching clothing (something all of them were against) Nick found himself standing before St. Elk Elementary with Judy hugging her kits goodbye.

“Now remember,” she told the four, “Aunt Fru Fru’s picking you up today; you four are going to spend the day with her and little Judy so you better be on your best behavior.”

All of the litter nodded except for Jackie who was looking up at Nick with big eyes.

“I’ll see you later,” he promised, and he found out he really did want to see these kits again. Judy’s offer- _You could come over, all the time if you’d like_ -it was becoming more and more enticing and Nick was trying to figure out why. It had to be because they were Jack’s family. This was all a weird mix of grief for his friend’s death and guilt that because Jack was gone his widow was left raising their kids.

That had to be it.

After the kits finally went to their classes Judy and Nick found a bus and made their way to the precinct, Nick informing her they needed to make another stop after they fetched their car, he desperately needed a change of clothes and a shower.

“You’re acting pretty calm, all things considered,” Judy pointed out as she and Nick shared a seat. She was right, usually Nick would be bristling over the fact that one, he wasn’t clean, and two, he was on a bus which was probably less clean than himself. But despite a spike in his heart rate and a gross feeling he really couldn’t summon the energy to be truly bothered. Not with that dream still in the back of his mind, hanging on like a leech.

.

One car retrieval, pit stop at Nick’s apartment, and finding Cloven Hoof later, Nick and Judy stepped into the sheep-based bar. The fox now dressed in one of the many dark suits he owned, his skin a little sore because he might have scrubbed a bit too hard to distract his mind from wandering to places that shouldn’t involve the all business bunny that stood next to him.

Nick’s eyes traveled around the mostly empty bar, the lack of customers was understandable it was only eleven in the morning, the few animals there were a few rams knocking back a few morning drinks and a cow and warthog enjoying a game of pool.

Judy walked toward the bar without telling Nick and the fox had no choice but to follow, however he didn’t sit down on the stool like she did. Now that he was clean and fresh again he intended to stay that way and would be very put out if he had to jump in front of a crazy animal again.

“Excuse me,” Judy got the ewe on the other side of the bar’s attention.

The sheep’s wool was shaved, showing off how skinny she was, and there was so much metal in her ears and nose the fox wondered if magnets posed a threat to her.

“What can I get you?” she asked while wiping a shot glass clean.

“We’re actually here to ask you some questions,” Judy explained with a polite smile.

The ewe’s blue eyes scanned over the badge on Judy’s chest and the badge hanging from Nick’s neck, she didn’t look impressed. “Sorry officers but I only talk to paying customers.”

Nick curled his lip in distaste. Was this ewe for real? But Judy was apparently too impatient to try and coach for free answers, “Fine, get me a martini.” The sheep had just turned her back when Judy added, “Shaken, not stirred.”

“You freaking nerd,” Nick whispered, curling his lip into a smirk.

Judy only smiled cheekily, “I always wanted to say that.”

The bartender returned with her drink and Judy took a tentative sip before speaking, “My late husband was detective Jack Savage and his last case was an unclosed one, apparently there was a savage-”

“I know,” the ewe interrupted her, her eyes dark. “I was the one who called for him to come.”

“Then you can tell us what happened,” Nick pointed out.

The ewe turned to him, her expression quickly becoming impassive, “I only talk to customers.”

Nick wondered if growling at the sheep would be of poor taste, “Listen, Miss…”

“Ruth.”

“Ruth, you _do_ know I’m a detective and this bunny is a cop, right?”

Ruth’s eyes narrowed at Nick’s passive aggressive threat but Judy broke in, “Nick, just order something. We don’t have time for this.”

The fox snorted rudely but asked for a shot of rum, if he was going to drink at eleven in the morning then he might as well get a real drink.

He downed the shot as soon as it was placed before him and slammed the glass on the table, slightly surprised and slightly disappointed it didn’t shatter. “Will you talk to me _now_ your majesty?”

“All I know is I never heard from Detective Savage after that night,” Ruth informed them.

Judy took another sip of her drink, “Do you know what happened to the savage jackal?”

“Apparently it was covered up,” the ewe said simply, her blue eyes were as hard as ice.

“Covered up?” Nick scowled. Ruth refilled his shot glass and he begrudgingly downed it.

“Yeah, I listened out for any news but there never was anything about that jackal, he just upped and vanished.”

“Carrots, maybe we should write this down,” Nick pointed at the bunny.

Judy nodded and pulled out a small notepad and a silly looking carrot pen, scribbling down what the sheep had already told them before asking her next question, “You didn’t see Detective Savage leave?” She was already finishing up her martini before the ewe could answer.

“He came in and told me not to worry anymore but…” Ruth’s brow furrowed, “He looked pretty worried himself.”

“What makes you think the jackal was savage?” Nick asked.

“I didn’t _think_ ,” Ruth told him as she gave him another shot of rum. “I _knew_ , he nearly tore one of our bouncers to pieces, a bouncer that actually moved out of Zootopia not too long after. I only saw him for a few moments but that was enough, trust me.” She looked at the two officials, “And now I hear other savage animals are going around, tearing rams’ throats out and the like.”

“We’re figuring it out,” Judy said, drinking more from her refilled martini even though she hadn’t asked a question. “Is there anything else you can tell us, anything at all?”

The ewe looked away thoughtfully for a few moments and just as Nick started to lose hope she looked up and called out, “Jenny, come here.”

A waitress, her wool completely grown out, walked over to the bar. Nick stepped closer to Judy when the ewe arrived and leaned against the counter. “What’s up, Ruth?”

“These two are asking about that savage jackal incident that happened a year ago,” Ruth explained, “Didn’t you say you saw that detective hare return while I was on holiday?”

“I did,” the waitress turned to look at the two, “He returned a few days after his first visit. But he wasn’t alone.”

“Who was he with?” Nick and Judy asked in unison, both leaning forward eagerly.

Jenny looked to their glasses where Ruth moved to refill his shot glass yet again, instead Nick snatched the bottle from her and drank straight from the bottle, Judy doing the same with her glass martini.

The fox placed the now half empty bottle onto the counter and glared at the waitress, “There. Now…who...was…with…him?”

“A ram, I know him I do…but I can’t remember his name.”

Nick breathed through gritted teeth before stepping back and looking at Judy, “Your turn.”

“What _can_ you remember?” the rabbit asked.

“Whatever conversation they were having it wasn’t pleasant, that hare looked really serious and the ram looked terrified. They didn’t sit at one of my tables, but I did catch snippets of what they were saying, things like “cover ups” and “primal”.”

Those words made Nick inwardly shudder.

“So that’s it then?” Judy asked, already pulling out her wallet to pay for her drink, Nick quickly did the same before she tried to pay for his drink as well.

Jenny actually looked guilty, “I’m sure I can remember that ram’s name, I heard the detective say it, I know I did…I just need some time.”

Judy pulled out a card and handed it to the ewe, “Here’s my number, if you _do_ remember his name don’t hesitate to call.”

She slipped off the stool and Nick was ready to follow her out when Jenny did remember one other thing: “I don’t know if this helps but that day, after the ram left, I saw this strange wolf outside. It looked like he was waiting for something but I didn’t stick around to see what it was.”

.

“Well, thank God I got a morning buzz going,” Nick growled sarcastically from behind the wheel. “Otherwise that would’ve been a complete waste of time.”

“Are you sure you should be driving in this weather?” Judy asked. While they were in Cloven Hoof a fierce storm had started up and the heavy rainfall nearly hid the road from view.

“You’re buzzed too,” Nick pointed out.

“I am,” Judy sighed, leaning against her seat. “I am.”

A red traffic light flashed through the rain and Nick pulled to a stop. He took the time to look at Judy, she didn’t look as bothered as him but maybe she was just getting better at hiding her feelings. Nick, however was getting worse.

Judy met his eyes, “We learned a little bit, it sounds like Jack found a ram that at least had an idea of what was going on.”

“And we learned it was completely covered up,” Nick added. “Wanna call Bogo?”

“Bogo wouldn’t hide something like this,” Judy said loyally. “Besides in this weather and with a martini swimming through my veins I don’t think I want to go to the precinct right now.”

“Then come to my place,” Nick invited before Judy could say more. The rabbit looked up at him, her brow furrowed. She had waited in the car while Nick had ran into his apartment to clean up so had yet seen it.

“I can?”

“I mean, it’s not like the kits are coming home right away, we can nap out this buzz and this storm, and then figure out what to do next.”

While Nick’s words weren’t a lie he still felt dishonest. Those weren’t the reasons he was inviting Judy to his apartment. He just didn’t want her to go, didn’t want to ask to stay at her home, wanted to both show he wanted her next to him but at the same time wanted to take it to his grave.

He was confused and frustrated, and even though he had barely done anything that morning he was exhausted and wanted to get out of this weather that matched his mood.

“Okay,” Judy finally answered, looking to assess him. “Let’s go.”


	14. He was Lonely, She was Cold

Judy was soaked to the bone from the short walk from Nick’s car to the apartment building. Both she and the fox left puddles in their wake as they made it upstairs, the sound of rumbling thunder the only noise besides their chattering teeth.

Judy knew something was up with Nick since this morning, he had felt off. He had felt off yesterday as well but she took that as a side affect from the trauma of Manchas’ attack. But Nick looked to have recovered from that fairly quickly.

“What are you doing?” Nick turned to look at her when she didn’t pass the threshold.

“I don’t want to leave any puddles,” she admitted, already drops of water where dripping onto the building’s hallway.

“It’s fine,” he assured her, “I’m buzzed I’ll be able to handle it.”

Judy stepped in, the fox’s apartment was exactly how she imagined, incredibly clean and high class. She walked over the white carpet of the living room, still cringing guiltily as her damp feet squelched beneath her.

“You’re gonna catch a cold,” Nick mused, his eyes thoughtful.

“Where do you keep your towels?”

“Follow me,” he led her into a small hallway where he opened a bathroom door; Judy spotted fleecy towels on a wall rack. “Wait a moment.”

Judy watched him run out of the room; the fox was back a few seconds later with one of his white button ups. “You can wear this.”

“Oh that’s not necessary,” Judy replied, finding the thought of wearing his clothes weird. “We need to put your uniform in the dryer,” Nick pointed out, offering her the shirt, “It’s fine, just take it.”

If her teeth still weren’t chattering and she didn’t want to desperately get out of her uniform she would’ve put up more of a fight, instead she just took his shirt with a silent thank you.

When Nick had closed the door behind her she placed his button up on the sink and quickly shed herself of the sopping uniform. The towel was soft to the touch as she tried to dry herself as quickly as possible. And then she was sliding Nick’s shirt on and her skin felt electric where the cloth touched, and even though it was clearly a freshly clean shirt it still carried the fox’s scent.

Feeling awkward and her heart picking up its pace she quickly walked out of the bathroom, uniform in hand as she tried to find the laundry room. It was adjoined to the kitchen and Nick was already there, wearing dry pajama pants as he put his soaked suit into the dryer.

“Ah, that was quick,” he commented when he saw her standing behind him.

Judy handed him her uniform, her ears felt hot seeing the fox without a shirt, which was ridiculous since she had already massaged his chest just last night.

 _Don’t think about that_ , she told herself, turning abruptly and walking back into the living room. _And don’t think about how he probably stripped right here in the living room_.

“What are you doing?” Nick asked with a slight edge of amusement when he returned to the living room to see Judy sitting on the carpet instead of the couch.

“This is a very comfy carpet,” the bunny pointed out, leaning back on her paws. “Plus I don’t trust myself around snow white leather couches, they make me uneasy.”

“Heh,” he shook his head, “Of course they do.” He sat down on the floor next to her, copying her pose.

Judy found her attention draw to his bandages that thankfully didn’t look too damp, Nick took note and smirked at her, “My eyes are up here, Fluff.”

“Ha!” her chuckle came out a little hysterical and she cleared her throat, “I was just wondering how your stitches feel?”

“Better,” he stated simply.

“That’s good,” Judy trailed off into awkward silence, “Hey, can we check out what’s on TV?” Nick’s TV was a large and impressive thing, the black screen spotless.

“I’d rather not,” he said just as Judy moved to find the remote.

“Oh…okay,” she sat back down and clasped her fingers together.

“I just…” Nick’s expression had turned apathetic which Judy now knew meant something was bothering him. “I don’t need to hear how everyone’s becoming scared of predators.”

“Oh, Nick,” Judy had been so caught up with trying to solve this case and how the Wolf and Jack played a part and how her heart kept skipping beats that she hadn’t even considered how the media would react to Donovan Fleece’s death and Manchas going savage.

“Why do you sound so surprised?” he demanded softly. “There’s ton of prey out there looking to prove predators are dangerous.”

Judy’s heart clenched, “I’m sorry…I got so caught up in everything I never really thought about how this was affecting you.”

“Its fine,” he tried to reassure but didn’t fool her for a second.

“It’s not fine,” Judy scooted closer, “You’re my friend, and I need to know when you’re bothered.”

Nick shook his head, “I’m your friend, Carrots. Not your kit.”

Judy frowned, Nick’s defenses were back up again and here she thought they had been making progress. “You at least know I’m not scared of you right?” she indicated to a window where rain still kept the world wet and gray. “I know it’s not the predators’ fault.”

“You’re helping with the case,” Nick pointed out, “Of course you know.”

Judy let out an aggravated sigh, “Nick-”

“And just because you know predators aren’t reverting back to the Stone Age doesn’t mean you wouldn’t be scared if I went for your throat,” his voice rose slightly, anger and bitterness sparking in his eyes. He bared his teeth in a cynical smile, “You’d be scared if I just got too close with these fangs.”

The rabbit furrowed her brow, “Stop acting like that, you know I wouldn’t.”

Nick just gave her a look of snarky disbelief and Judy felt herself starting to burn with anger, “I wouldn’t!” She couldn’t stand the thought that Nick honestly believed she was frightened of him after all he did for her.

Her yell hadn’t fazed him, “Not even if my fangs were on your neck?”

That was an odd question but Judy didn’t hesitate to shake her head, “Not even then.”

The fox looked to be assessing her, maybe he did want to believe her but life had made him shed away from hope, and they both still had alcohol keeping them from thinking perfectly straight.

Nick suddenly leaned forward, his muzzle tilted toward her, “Wouldn’t even shiver?”

“I wouldn’t,” she repeated firmly, keeping her back straight and her head high, even exposing the snowy white fur of her neck.

Nick’s emerald eyes moved to her throat, “Wanna have a wager then?”

Judy blinked, “What kind of wager?”

“If you shiver, if I smell your fear scent you have to admit that I was right.”

Her brow furrowed, “That’s it?”

“You are the most smug rabbit in existence,” he pointed out, “I wanna put you down a notch. It will be highly satisfying.”

“Alright,” Judy agreed, “And _when_ I win this wager I want you to drop your ‘nothing gets to me’ attitude.”

Nick narrowed his eyes at her, “You know things get to me, no matter how hard I try to not show it.”

“Exactly, you try to hide it; you keep putting up that stupid barricade as if I’m going to stab you.”

Nick let out a soft sigh, “Fine. You won’t win anyway.”

Before Judy could so much as blink he pushed her down onto her back, leering over her with his teeth bared.

“You didn’t have to pin me down!” she snapped.

He smirked, “Its part of the immersion. But if you want to go ahead and forfeit.” She only glared silently at him before pulling her head back and giving him complete access to her neck. There was a silent moment when all she could hear was the rain outside, and then she finally felt Nick’s teeth on her neck.

It was a foreign feeling, and of course it didn’t hurt, his fangs gently pressing against her jugular. It was only a few seconds later when something happened, his fangs brushed against a nerve and a bolt of something hot and heady sparked through her veins, to the tips of her ears to the bottom of her toes.

And Judy couldn’t hold back a moan.

Nick nearly jumped across the room, pulling back and crawling back a few steps. His expression was shocked and scared and his chest was heaving. Judy’s ears blushed furiously, her skin on fire with both mortification and the after shocks of what had just happened.

“Did you…” Nick looked to have forgotten how to function.

“I didn’t do it on purpose!” she insisted, heart hammering.

Nick just stared at her as if she wasn’t the mammal he had thought she was. Judy felt her shoulders sink, her now stinging eyes looking to the floor. “I just…”

She just let her emotions wander until they were out of her reach, didn’t check herself when her heart pounded too fast and her ears flushed red, didn’t look away when Nick made eye contact, let herself imagine him becoming a constant not only in her life but her children’s as well.

She fell before she even knew there was a cliff.

Wallowing in her mental agony Judy didn’t realize Nick had crawled back to her side until they were nose to nose. She sucked in a surprised breath but didn’t break eye contact. She took note of how his green eyes glittered when he was thinking, his russet and cream fur that she knew was as soft as it looked. And she wondered, falling off that cliff, how much it would hurt when she hit the bottom.

“Nick, I-” Judy tried to find her words. “I just…”

“It wasn’t just me,” he broke in, his eyes now on her paws before her.

“What?”

Nick took in a deep breath, taking in her flustered scent, her arousal, and he stood up to walk away.

“Wait,” Judy grabbed his arm and the fox bristled. “What did you mean?”

“Nothing,” he looked to be fumbling for words. “You’re not…I’m not…” He took in another breath and actually cringed from her scent, from _her_. “I-I think I have some laundry to finish.”

Judy didn’t release his arm, “You can’t just walk away like that.” She had to manage her words around the heart that had risen up to her throat.

“I don’t need to stay in here,” his voice sounded dry, cracked, he refused to look at her.

“I’ll end up doing something…something…”

“ _Nick_.”

She won the battle when he looked down at her and they could see it in each other’s eyes: an affection that had grown through banter and danger, and familiarity that had existed almost instantly as if the universe had known they would be a perfect match-they just had to find each other, but now there was a wanting, a lust that had both crept upon them so quietly before pouncing without a warning.

Nick’s ears folded and he made a sound not dissimilar to a whimper as he dropped to his knees before Judy-and pulled her lips against his own.

Just like the rest of them was no real way to describe the way Nick Wilde tasted, it was foreign and exotic and Judy couldn’t get over how it felt as his tongue pulled her in, unwittingly trapping her. Judy wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing against his torso, electricity coursing through her.

Nick’s paws trailed down her back, his nails lightly digging into her skin before reaching her thighs and running his paws over her.

His paw slipped between her thighs and she moaned against his lips as he stroked her. Nick trailed his lips from her mouth to her neck and she shuddered.

“Wait,” he breathed when Judy began to unbutton her shirt.

Her heart flipped with panic. He didn’t want to stop, did he?

“Not here,” he pulled his groping paws away, only to pick her up into his arms. “Let’s go to my room.”

A few moments later and Judy was placed on Nick’s feather soft bed, the fox undoing her shirt for her. Her breath fluttered when she lay bared before the fox and a part of her wished she could read his thoughts.

Nick laid himself over her, his weight a reassuring pressure as he nipped and licked her throat, taking in her gasps and moans.

“Nick, I need…” she ran her legs against his hips.

He nodded frantically and pulled his pants off, Judy found herself looking away. It was a silly notion but as they weren’t mates she didn’t believe she should look at _all_ of him. He nuzzled her burning ears as his fingers found her core; she tensed around him as he helped her to listen. She felt his claws lightly trace her soft flesh and it nearly sent her over the edge.

When he pulled his fingers away Judy wanted to whimper in protest but then she felt something else push against her, sliding into her and Judy grabbed his arms, on the edge of pleasure and pain.

“Oh, God,” Nick hissed atop her, his teeth gritted. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, her muzzle pressed against his neck as she got used to the tightness she had never felt before. She could feel Nick’s heart hammering against her chest.

He finally bucked his hips against her and she let out a sound of pleasure, euphoria shooting up her nerves as it set her center into a blaze.

Nick continued to move against her, murmuring nothings into her ear, the words were mostly unintelligible but Judy could make out a few-‘amazing’… ‘beautiful’… words she couldn’t see him saying beyond closed doors and she wondered if he even knew what he was saying.

The pace was increased as they moved against each other in a desperate, frantic manner. And as Judy started to feel her pleasure build up Nick suddenly started to pull away, “I’m going to-”

But Judy grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to her lips. She tried to put all her emotions into the kiss, her gratitude and growing affection, the fact that he had permanently left a mark on her soul.

And then they both fell over the edge. Judy pulled away from Nick’s lips to cry out as she felt him expand. The fox buried his face into her chest, groaning in pleasure as he arched over her.

“I’m sorry,” he breathed when they started to come down from the euphoric high. “I wanted to pull out before I knotted.”

“No,” Judy shook her head, “Its okay, I…” _I wanted to feel this close to you_.

Nick lifted his muzzle to look at Judy with a lazy yet satisfied expression, his green eyes glowing in the dimly lit room.

Judy ran her fingers over his muzzle and ears, and she wondered how she had lived her life without Nicholas Piberius Wilde.


	15. Of Betrayers and Liars

Judy had just taken a break from her night patrol to get a coffee and stretch her legs. It had started raining as she walked a few steps away from her car; she had turned to make her way back to the vehicle…

That was when she had heard the gun shot.

Judy had immediately dropped her coffee and whirled around, paw on her holster as she ran through the rain and around the corner.

And he was laying on the ground…blood seeping from his chest.

“ _JACK_!” her screech split the air, thin with horror and grief.

Judy dropped to her knees before her husband who had just gone to the store; he was supposed to quickly return home to their babies.

“Jack? Jack!” her voice was warbling with hysteria as she desperately shook Jack’s shoulders. He didn’t move, his half open eyes were blank, and he was already becoming cold. Judy looked up and she saw, only a few feet ahead of her, a wolf. He was practically hidden by the pouring rain, he stood there just long enough for Judy to notice the gun and then sirens filled the air and he turned and darted into the storm. Someone must have heard the shot and called the police.

Judy couldn’t get up and go after the wolf, she had to stay wit her husband; she had to look after him. She let Jack rest his head in her lap, running her fingers over his ears to comfort him.

 _It’s alright_ , she thought the words but couldn’t move her mouth. _We’ll get through this_. She was vaguely aware of some of the ZPD surrounding her but her ears were ringing and she couldn’t make out the words so she didn’t try. She focused on her memories, how Jack had proposed. He had wanted to be suave and romantic but ended up falling on his face. He had let out a sigh and pulled the box out of his pocket and seemed genuinely surprised how excited Judy had become.

She remembered telling Jack she was officially eating for more than one and he had nearly fainted. When he collected himself he had picked her up and spun her in the air. Judy didn’t think she could ever be so happy.

Then she had given birth to four little miracles.

But now she felt so numb, she couldn’t feel the rain or Jack’s cold fur, she wondered if she could even move. She wasn’t going to try, she was going to stay with him and everything would be fine, just fine-

“Judy.”

Bogo had never said her first name before. His voice cleared her ears and his hoof on her shoulder brought back feeling.

Instantly pain and grief twisted her insides and clenched her heart and tears overflowed her eyes, falling down her cheeks.

A paramedic arrived, picking up Jack and the rabbit panicked. She held onto her husband’s arm and rose with him. She couldn’t speak through her sobs but they had to understand they couldn’t take him. He was hers! He was her mate and he was _dead_.

Bogo helped the paramedic pull Judy’s paws away and carried Jack to the ambulance and away from her. She watched with lead legs as the ambulance closed behind the paramedic and Jack was gone for good.

Her legs gave way and Judy crumpled to her knees, burying her face in her paws and sobbing her broken heart out.

.

Judy woke with a soft escaped sob, blinked the stray tears that had risen. She hadn’t had that dream in so long, but it still left a near infected wound in her chest. A soft sigh behind her ear reminded Judy of her surroundings. She was in a bed of wrinkled sheets and an arm draped over her side.

She could feel Nick’s heart beat against her shoulder, steady and strong. And she so desperately wanted to find comfort in it but guilt clawed her from the inside out and she felt filthy.

It had just been a year. When one of her uncles passed away his wife took nearly ten years to move on. But Jack had only died twelve months ago and Judy was falling into the arms of his childhood friend.

She slowly sat up, sliding out from under Nick’s arm and ignoring how cold she felt after leaving the bed. Nick let out a soft sigh but otherwise didn’t stir. The rabbit hurried to the laundry room, fetching and changing into her now dry uniform.

She stood aimlessly in the kitchen, trying to choke down the guilt so she could think. She probably should’ve taken a shower before changing into her uniform but she could barely stand staying in this apartment. She wanted to run away.

Instead she made coffee, making sure to pour Nick a cup and dump a dozen sugar cubes into the hot liquid.

“You’re up early,” Nick’s drowsy voice had Judy jumping into the air, fur on end. He stood at the end of his hall, wrapped in a maroon robe, his back against the wall and watching her without expression.

Judy tried to offer a smile, pushing his cup across the counter, “Thirsty?”

“I’m fine,” he said softly.

“What time is it?” Judy asked after a moment of awkward silence.

“Twelve,” Nick answered, “We only slept for about an hour.”

And yet the bunny was full of energy, wanting to hop place to place to calm her nerves. “Good, I can go freshen up at home then heard to the precinct.” She looked to the windows, the storm had stopped.

“And you can’t freshen up here because…” his voice trailed away as his eyebrows rose up.

“I just…” How could Judy say she wanted to be away from him nicely? “You’ve already been so generous, if I take anymore hospitality it would make me feel so guilty.”

The fox turned his lips up but his expression showed no humor or warmth, “I guess you would.”

“So, um…” Judy glanced around before deciding to cut to the chase. “I should go ahead and do that. Meet you at the precinct?”

“Sure,” Nick said easily, looking far more calm and collected then Judy had ever been in her entire life. “See you then.”

Judy tried not to move too fast for the door, suddenly feeling like she couldn’t breathe in this apartment. It was still fresh with guilty memories.

“Oh, Carrots, by the way.”

Judy shouldn’t have stopped at Nick’s tone but she did. Standing in the open doorway she looked over her shoulder.

“I hope I did well, you can leave my pay in the key bowl.”

.

It took her a full second to realize what Nick’s words meant. She blinked in surprise, that surprise quickly turned into grief and anger before slamming the door behind her. Nick waited until her footsteps faded into quiet and then he slammed his fist against the wall.

“Damnit!” he growled to himself, “What the hell is wrong with you, Wilde?”

It was one thing to befriend Jack’s wife it was another to _sleep_ with her. He should’ve resisted, he should’ve walked away. But she had smelled so good and looked so helpless and was wearing his shirt, he had never been that strong in the first place.

Nick shouldn’t feel guilty or be angry at himself, he knew that. Jack was dead, both widows and widowers moved on, and he sincerely liked the rabbit. He hadn’t sincerely liked anyone since Jack.

But he couldn’t get over the thought that he had done something wrong. And by Judy’s behavior she was thinking the same.

As Nick got ready to return to the precinct he tried to think of why he was so bothered and he came to the obvious conclusion. Judy was the rabbit widow of his best friend and had four kits. She may like being his friend (though that might be out the window what with him insinuating she used him for sex), but there was no romantic future for them. And Nick refused to acknowledge the pain that thought caused.

.

“What savage jackal?”

Bogo’s question turned Judy’s blood into ice. She had quickly cleaned up at her home before racing to the precinct (Nick had yet to arrive though Judy hadn’t looked for him). Bursting into Bogo’s office without so much as a knock she had demanded to see files about the wild jackal.

But there wasn’t any.

“It was Jack’s last case,” she mumbled, feeling numb.

“Savage’s last case was on a shop lifting kangaroo,” the chief informed her, his thick brows bunched in confusion.

The door opened behind her and Judy didn’t need to turn around to know who had interrupted.

“What do you mean,” Nick’s voice was tight with irritation, “That was Jack’s last case?”

He stepped in front of Judy to glare up at the buffalo, “There was a savage predator running around and the ZPD never found out?!”

Judy had gone deaf to whatever Bogo and the fox said next as she stared at the floor. There had been times when she and Jack hadn’t discussed teach other’s cases unless they thought they could help. But why wouldn’t he tell her about this jackal? Why would he go after some wolf when he was suppose to be with the children?

She suddenly realized Nick and Bogo were saying her name. Hearing rushed back and she realized her phone was ringing. “S-sorry.” She pulled out said device, saw it was an unknown number, and answered it.

“Hello?” “Officer Savage? It’s me, Jenny, from the Cloven Hoof.”

Judy’s ears shot up, “Yes, Jenny. What is it?”

“You told me to call if I remembered that ram’s name, I did.”

“That’s great!” Judy exclaimed, Nick and Bogo watched her. “What is it?”

“I saw it in the newspaper’s obituary: Donovan Fleece.”

.

Emmitt Otterton hadn’t been able to smell the blueberries that had come with his fried fish lunch as a request. The special sauce on the meal had filled his nostrils to where he couldn’t smell anything else. Emmitt didn’t mind, the guards were awfully nice animals, making sure he had decent meals.

The otter popped one of the pieces of fruit into his mouth only to spit it out after crushing it between his teeth and swallowing the juice. That taste…he recognized that taste!

Horror rose up his throat as Emmitt fell off his chair, scampering into the corner of the room. The other inmates gave him startled looks, a few moving as if to come near him.

 _Stay away_! Emmitt’s mind screamed as black started to well up inside him. _Get away get away away away away_!

The black filled to the top and spilled over the sides.


	16. The Curtains Parted

Nick studied the lunch room of the prison, nose twitching in thought. They had just received word that Jack had secretly been talking to Donovan the dead ram when they received another call that Otterton had gone crazy.

He, along with Judy and Bogo arrived to find scratched and bleeding inmates, Emmitt having already been dragged into a cell by the guards.

Bogo had gone to see Otterton and make a few calls while Nick and Judy looked around in the room where the otter had gone crazy.

“He couldn’t have been injected,” Judy said, kneeling before a few drops of blood. “Guards were in the room, and they said Mr. Otterton was eating alone.”

“It had to be something he ate,” Nick replied, examining Otterton’s abandoned food. The fish hadn’t been touched so Nick turned his attention to the blueberries.

Reminding himself to grab a snack after he left he picked one of the blue orbs up between his claws and examined it. His nose twitched and his ears pricked to the ceiling. There was an unnatural scent on the fruit he couldn’t identify.

And then a scent he knew all too well invaded his nostrils as Judy walked to his side. She stood far too close for his liking but he kept himself from stepping away.

“Did you find something?” she asked.

“These blueberries smell weird,” he offered it to her and Judy’s eyes bulged when she sniffed it.

“I-I know that scent.”

“What’s-” Nick was cut off by a new voice.

“Aww,” Francine Trunkaby, one of the other officers that had come to the prison, walked in with a cheesy grin that belonged to a mouse.

“What is it?” Judy asked, both she and Nick confused by the elephant’s attention.

“Sorry,” Francine apologized but didn’t look all that sorry. “It’s just the whole precinct had been going on about how cute of a duo you two are.”

Judy bristled beside Nick and he hated how his insides twisted in reaction. Francine only made it worse, “You two would probably make a cute _couple_ too.” She left them alone with a wink and tension.

Uncomfortable silence filled the air and Nick gritted his teeth, they needed to get back to the case. But the thought of going on and finding more clues with Judy made Nick nauseous. He couldn’t do this anymore. He had to cut ties with this rabbit before he lost his mind.

“Is she blind?”

Judy blinked at him, “Pardon?”

“You? Me? A good couple?” He let out a harsh bark of laughter.

Judy flinched and Nick had to ignore the part of his brain that was screaming at him to shut up. “It’s not that ridiculous,” she pointed out.

“We’ve been spending time together since you arrived.”

“Yes, because I was _begging_ some annoyingly persistent rabbit to follow me around,” Nick growled, turning on his heel and heading toward the door.

“I helped you!” Judy snapped at him.

Nick stopped and looked over his shoulder, pulling on his bored apathetic mask. “Helped me? I’m the one who got you into the morgue, I’m the one who drove us everywhere; I’m the one who jumped in front of a jaguar. I’m the one who actually thought about what will happen to your kits if you died. And I’m the one you used to relieve your sexual tension.”

Judy was shaking and Nick had to bite his tongue to keep from taking it all back. He wasn’t going to be here for long. As soon as this awful case was over he was going back to his old precinct and didn’t plan to ever come back. He wouldn’t forget Judy, but the wanted her to forget him.

“I should’ve known,” she said, almost too quiet to hear. “You’re Jack’s friend. You’d be an expert in running off as well.”

.

Judy was realizing she had some issues she needed to resolve. But first she had to call her parents. Walking out of the prison she saw Nick’s car leave the parking lot and sniffed angrily.

Her mom answered on the second ring: “Judy, baby, hi!”

“Hey, Mom,” Judy smiled into the phone. “I miss you.”

“I’ve missed you too, honey. How are my grandbabies?”

“They’re good. But I actually need to talk to Dad. I need his help on a case.”

She could tell her mother was bubbling with questions but she didn’t speak any, instead hurrying to fetch her husband.

“Hey, Jude the Dude,” her father’s happy voice spoke on the other line. “Whattya need?”

“Dad, remember those flowers you used to keep bugs off the produce? The ones you didn’t let us get near?” Judy asked as she slipped into her squad car, leaning against the cool leather.

“Yeah, Midnicampum holicithias,” Stu answered. “What about it?”

“Can you…turn it into a spray?” Judy asked, “To put it on crops?”

“Sure, you _could_ but you shouldn’t,” her father warned, “That’s the same as eating the flower straight.”

“Didn’t-didn’t Uncle Terry eat one of those flowers?”

“Sure did, made him go nuts and bit your brother. We thought he was going to eat someone.”

Judy’s throat tightened and electricity coursed through her nerves. It urged her to fly back to the precinct and tell everyone, tell Nick-

A beep signaled another call, Judy’s eyes widened when she saw it was from the city hall. “Listen Dad, I need to go I’ll call you later. Thanks for the help, love you.”

Quickly hanging up with her father she answered the incoming call, “Hello?”

“Officer Savage?” Mayor Swinton’s smooth voice spoke from the other end. “You called?”

Judy had tried to contract Swinton on the way to the prison wanting to set up a meeting to talk about Donovan. “Yes, ma’am. I was hoping I could set up a meeting with you.”

“A meeting?” Swinton’s voice was politely confused. “What for?”

“It’s about Donovan Fleece,” Jud explained. “I need to…I need to ask more questions and look for more clues. This is all so much bigger than I believed.”

The Wolf, it had to be him. He was turning animals savage. She just had to find out why.

The phone was silent for several seconds before Swinton spoke, her voice slow and serious. “If you hurry I can meet with you right now. You need to be here before two.”

“Already on the way!” Judy exclaimed, pulling out of the parking lot and heading toward City Hall.

Swinton was already waiting for her in the lobby, a lobby that was surprisingly empty for the middle of the day, taking Judy’s paw and leading into her office.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice,” Judy said, sitting on the chair before the mayor’s desk.

“This needs to be dealt with,” Swinton replied, the Zootopia skyline behind her. “Now explain to me what exactly is going on.”

.

Nick stepped into Jack’s office, feeling invisible insects crawl through his fur. He refused to breathe through his nose in fear of catching any lingering scent of his dead friend. It was bad enough Judy’s scent still clung to him.

 _Judy_ …

Nick shook his head and looked around the office. It really did look like it hadn’t been touched since the hare passed away.

Books on crime and psychology lay scattered on a bookshelf, pictures of famous Zootopia landscapes and officials hung on the wall. Including a few encouraging phrases. Jack always did like those corny sayings. He also was secretly a slob; Nick smirked at empty cans and chip bags. It was like their room back at the Academy, and he was glad the ZPD left the office untouched.

He saw there were no photos of Jack’s family, but that wasn’t surprising. It was probably the only things taken out of this room. He wished he had checked Judy’s home for pictures of Jack, the hare had always been so shy when it came to photos. Nick, being naturally photogenic had always been eager for a selfie but had to drag his friend into the picture. Fro some reason Jack had always believed he took awful photos so never kept any of them. But if anyone could have changed that it would be Judy.

Nick finally sat in the hare’s too big chair before his desk and computer. He felt like an intruder but there was nothing else he could do. It was time to end this mystery.

And he had faith Jack would help him.

Nick booted up the computer, but to his dismay it was loading sinfully slowly. Needing to move his paws he opened the cabinet and saw a few old files and even an essay Jack had kept from his high school years. He shifted through the cabinet, his heart clenching when he saw an old letter Jack had received from the sisters of the Animalia Abbey. And then, at the bottom of the cabinet, a small black recorder: a bug.

Nick couldn’t hold back a chuckle, his lips turning up though his eyes stung a bit. Jack had been crazy about bugs, having way too many to be healthy. They got to ironically blackmail a good bit of their fellow classmates, the bugs that Jack littered everywhere recording very interesting conversations. He shouldn’t be surprised that the hare had never stopped obsessing over eavesdropping.

Picking up the recorder Nick looked at the computer screen to see he would need a password. The fox hesitated for only a moment before reaching his claw out to the keyboard: J-U-D-Y.

The password was of course correct and Nick nearly jumped out of his seat when the computer’s window appeared.

It was him and Jack.

He remembered this picture; it was from one of their last days at the Academy. Nick had been trying to find his good side before loudly declaring all his sides were his good side.

Jack, who had been standing patiently a few feet away, rolled his eyes and asked if Nick was done. The fox said he wanted just one more before lunging at his side. The picture was of a cheekily grinning Nick while Jack’s face had been twisted into surprise and annoyance.

The jolt from seeing the screen made Nick’s thumb flex, turning on the recorder. And Jack Savage’s voice filled the room, beginning with one word: “Nick.”

The fox’s fur bristled and his throat collapsed, he stared at Jack’s face while the hare continued.

“I’m practicing; see um…I kind of just realized I’m awful. Not just as a friend but a husband too. You see, the reason I haven’t contacted you was because I was so busy getting married. You wouldn’t believe how difficult and time eating that was. And before I could settle down and call I found out something terrible. Judy, she was attacked by a fox, Nick. She’s terrified of them. I know you’re nothing like that but…I’m too scared to tell her about you, I’m too scared to introduce you two…You should hate me, Nick. I’m the worst. When I first found out about Judy I thought I could just wait, I’d figure it out. I would eventually wake up and figure it out. And then I had my kits and I didn’t notice how much time had passed until I had ignored you for far, far too long… Nick, I’m so sorry. You were my brother. I loved you and I just… I abandoned you like you weren’t the hero I told you you were going to be. You can hate me, go ahead I deserve it. But, please don’t be mad at Judy. It’s my fault this has happened, not hers. If things were better, I think you’d like her. I think you’d love her… Well, let me see if I’m brave enough to tell you this over the phone.”

The recorder went silent and Nick’s eyes trailed to the desk, seeing drops of tears dotting the wood. He ran his paws over his eyes but they were streaming. “Ah, Cap’n Jack,” he breathed through uncontrollable sobs. He buried his face in his paws, “You-you always were such an idiot.” But despite those words Nick felt a weight lift off his chest. Jack hadn’t forgotten him. _Jack hadn’t forgotten him_.

Through tears and hiccups Nick browsed through the computer, finding old documents and videos and nothing that led to the crazy jackal. Jack had to have had something somewhere, he had sensed a conspiracy and instead of telling Bogo he did what Nick would do: he tried to solve it on his own.

Nick’s traitorous brain reminded him that both he and Jack could have had had help in the form of long ears and violet eyes, if they had only asked. He ignored it and decided to try the internet search history; he saw that Jack only had two bookmarks.

Nick clicked the first and just like that the mystery was brought closer to the light.

 _Night Howlers, also known as Midnicampum holicithias, are a breed of toxic flowers. While night howlers can be carefully used to protect crops from insects they are advised to be avoided. Night howlers have toxins that can inflict highly potent psychological effects on mammals. When they are consumed or injected the toxin can cause a chemical reaction in a mammal’s brain, causing them to lose higher reasoning functions and attack at anything that moves (i.e. go ‘savage’). Night howlers can affect both predators and prey_.

It was like lightning had struck him, Nick’s fur bristled and his heart felt like it would explode. That was it, Manchas…Otterton…and the jackal surely. They had been turned savages by _plants_! Sheer relief made him want to weep but he had cried enough today. He needed to talk to Bogo!

But before he jumped out of his seat he clicked the other bookmark and nearly choked on his tongue.

The website showed a column from an old newspaper that looked like it came from the Nocturnal District. Newspapers there weren’t taken very seriously as they had mostly covered ‘conspiracies’, which is exactly what this case was.

And this column was about Mayor Swinton.

His eyes trailed over paragraphs that told of before she became mayor, how she had secretly tried to help pass a segregation law between prey and predators, how she had a bias she kept well hidden.

Nick tried to swallow. What better way to break predators and prey apart then to believe the former would tear the latter to pieces?

.

Judy’s phone buzzed angrily in her pocket, making her blink and her ears shoot up. Mayor Swinton, still wearing a stoic expression lifted her eyebrows.

“Sorry, let me just see…” Judy’s eyes widened when she recognized Nick’s number on her phone. Why would he…?

“Could I take this?” she gave the mayor an apologetic look. “I think it’s important.”

Swinton waved her hoof, silently giving her permission and Judy clicked the call button with all too much eagerness.

“Nick, I-”

“I FIGURED OUT!” his voice nearly burst her eardrum. “Carrots, I solved the case! No, I mean, Jack did! Jack figured it out! Mayor Swinton’s been using night howlers to turn predators savage!”

“…W-what?”

“She’s been trying to separate predators and prey behind the scenes, and night howlers can make mammals act crazy! I’m in my car now, Bogo’s out on patrol and I’m about to go get him but I needed to tell _someone_!”

When Judy didn’t reply Nick’s voice lowered, “Carrots? I know you’re mad at me, but-”

“I…I can’t talk right now,” Judy’s voice shook as she kept her eyes on Swinton who met her eyes with an expressionless face. “I’m with the mayor.”

“…Judy, you need to get out of there.”

Judy could hear the door opening behind her but her entire body had turned into lead. As footsteps moved toward her Swinton smiled, a knowing and cruel smile that completely changed her features.

Judy’s fur rose on end when she felt something press against her skull, it was round and cold like metal. She swallowed.

“Can we get back to business,” Swinton asked causally. “I have a busy schedule.”

“Nick, I…I need to go.”

“Carrots? Carrots, don’t-”

Judy’s shaking fingers hung up the phone, seeing a shadow looming over her. A shadow that was unmistakably shaped like a wolf.


	17. And Then He Was Gone

Swinton looked up from her newspaper with mild surprise. Incredibly mild since Jack had just told her he knew.

He knew everything.

The hare stood in the middle of the office, fury making his blood boil with his fists clenched.

Swinton blinked slowly, “I bet your pardon?”

“I know you were behind that jackal, I know you used night howlers to make him go savage. And I know you’re plan is to segregate the predators and prey.”

“I must say,” the pig began causally. “I thought you just came for a nice little chat, “Especially after showing such interest in my fichus.”

Jack glanced at said plant and made sure not to give anything away through his expression.

“But yes,” Swinton continued calmly. “I plan on sending those filthy predators off to Happytown so I don’t have to look at them anymore. And I’ll use night howlers to do so.”

“And I’m here to arrest you.”

Swinton giggled, the sound pleasant, “All by yourself, darling? Where is your chief?”

“I don’t need help,” Jack snapped.

“Come now, Officer Savage, be reasonable. I could use you on my little team.”

“Don’t make me sick,” Jack growled. “I’d rather die than help you.”

Her eyes darkened but her smile remained, “As you wish.”

.

Jack hadn’t expected that wolf to return, but he had appeared out of nowhere. It had knocked Jack’s tranquilizer out of his paw and forced him to run, out of the empty city hall to the empty rainy streets.

As he ran Jack’s throat closed with regret. He had to hurry and escape the persistent wolf. If he didn’t he’d leave his family without saying goodbye. He’d leave without finishing this case, without raising his children, without apologizing to Nick.

A crack on the wet cement tripped him, sending him rolling across the sidewalk. He heard his leg snap and he bit his tongue to hold back his scream, tasting iron.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, his arms shaking. A shadow fell over him and Jack looked up to see a gun aiming at his heart. Beyond the weapon was the wolf’s expressionless muzzle and dead white eyes.

What had Jack done? How could he be such a fool? WHAT HAD HE BEEN THINKING!?

“You’ll be stopped,” the hare’s voice was raspy with pain. “Tell Swinton she won’t get away with this!”

The wolf’s thumb tightened around the trigger. Jack closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky. It was over, and all Jack could do was have faith that someone would finish what he started.

_I’m sorry, Judy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse Jack's death doesn't need it's own chapter. I just wanted that title.  
> This is not a good chapter, Jack is an idiot, I have no way in justifying this.


	18. Puppet Strings

 Judy’s voice came out a horrified whisper, “You killed him.”

She didn’t have to clarify for Swinton, the mayor’s lips slipped up into a smirk that sent icy water over Judy’s bones. “I gave him an out. He could’ve helped me; it would’ve been the smart thing to do. But instead he decided he wanted to be ‘noble’ and get himself killed, leaving his poor wife and children to fend for themselves.”

Judy tried to swallow, couldn’t. She tried to stop shaking, she couldn’t. Her eyes moved to the side, seeing the edge of the Wolf who hadn’t moved an inch since placing the gun against her head.

“Where is the jackal?” Judy couldn’t get her questions out fast enough, “Why did you do this to Otterton and Manchas? Why did you kill Donovan?!”

“Don’t speak of that incompetent ram to me,” Swinton’s eyes were hard as granite. “When he found out what I was doing he actually went and confided to your husband. He needed to go away. As for Otterton and Manchas,” she shrugged. “Otterton was starting to question why I showed so much interest in night howlers and as for Manchas…I know you’re smart and would figure it out. I couldn’t have that jaguar telling you were Otterton had been, I had him silenced.”

“And the jackal…” Judy repeated.

Swinton let out a breath that only filled Judy with more dread. “I had that homeless flea-bag safely locked away out at the old Cliffside Asylum. But I suppose resorting back to his ‘primal’ nature was too much, his poor heart gave out.” She twisted her lips into a mocking pout that made Judy grit her teeth in revulsion. That revulsion gave her enough bravery to turn in her seat, looking beyond the gun to address the murderer behind her: “You! You’re a wolf! How could you help her harm predators?”

The Wolf didn’t even move but Swinton giggled, the sound unfittingly sounding like bells, “My dearest Wooly is a loyal little… _wolf_.”

Wooly…Judy had heard that name-she gave out a soft gasp. That odd janitor from when she had looked at Donovan’s desk. She stared at those blank white eyes and expressionless muzzle and could clearly see it was a disguise.

“And you could join him.”

Swinton’s words had Judy whirling around to stare at the pig in shocked disbelief, “ _What_?”

“I think you’re smarter than your late husband, Judy,” the mayor began. “I think you see the benefits of keeping quiet and helping me out with my plans. You could become my left hand bun.”

“And destroy the lives of innocent predators?” Judy breathed angrily. Just the thought of Nick being treated terribly just because he was a fox made her see red. And the thought of _helping_ the Wolf that had killed Jack filled her with disgust.

“What have preds done for you?” Swinton asked, already looking bored of the conversation, “Besides that fox that apparently abandoned you.”

“What have they done to be hunted and turned into savages?” Judy shot back.

Swinton blinked at the rabbit’s rise in tone. “You aren’t winning me over, Mrs. Savage. Can’t you learn from your husband’s mistakes?” She leaned forward and Judy could catch the scent of mint on the pig’s breath. “I’m in control of Zootopia, darling. All I need is to pull one string and this is turned all on you. I can make you the enemy of this city, you and our delightful Nick Wilde. Think of him, Judy. Think of your _children_.”

Judy did, and she knew they were with Fru Fru and her father, arguably the most secure place in all of Zootopia. As for Nick, he was either on his way to Bogo or on his way to the city hall to help her. He could burst in here at any moment and Wooly would…

“I do,” Judy slowly stood up, still feeling the gun at her head. “I understand.”

Swinton’s smile was smug, “I knew you were smart, good girl.”

Judy tried to keep her posture relaxed, even though just beneath her skin adrenaline screeched at her to get away, worse than when she stumbled upon Manchas.

She sensed Wooly lower his gun ever so slightly, he was starting to relax. “What do you want me to do?” Judy asked quietly, keeping her head lowered but her eyes up.

“Be quiet,” Swinton moved to look at her computer, already dismissing her. “Just be-”

Judy turned on her heel and bolted, knocking against Wooly as she made it to the doorway. The gun fired and it only made Judy run faster, out of the office and toward the lobby. It was still empty but now Judy knew why, she had unknowingly walked into what could be her death.

She burst out of the city hall into another raging storm and all she could think of was Jack. He had been in this situation; he had been chased by death.

And as Judy ran into the storm, rain lashing her eyes and her feet leading her off into back alleys she wondered if she would meet the same fate, but she had forgotten thing she had that Jack hadn’t.

She had Nick.

Judy had turned into a corner, half blind with rain and tears, when paws grabbed her and dragged her under a fire escape. She opened her mouth to scream but fur pressed against her mouth and she tried to struggle away instead.

“Shh!”

Judy’s eyes popped open to see Nick crouching over her, his green eyes sparking with adrenaline and anxiety. Judy nearly wilted in relief as the fox pushed her against the wall, blocking her as he looked around the alley. Judy could make out the faint footsteps of Wooly and his shadow as he appeared at the edge of the alleyway. If Wooly had actually been a wolf he could’ve smelled her, but he wasn’t.

Nick relaxed against her as the sheep in wolf’s clothing turned and disappearing into the rainstorm.

“Judy,” Nick suddenly breathed and his voice cracked at the end. She felt him shaking against her as he buried his face between her neck and shoulder. “I thought I was too late. I thought they had killed you.”

“What-what were you doing in an alleyway?” she asked, her voice breathless from her fear.

“I saw that bastard running after you; I would’ve run him over if I could. Instead I jumped out and followed your scent.” He let out a shaky breath, “Apparently my sense of smell is better than I realized.”

Judy forced her arms up to wrap around his neck, “Thank you for coming to get me.”

“I was so scared…” Nick replied, “You know that right?”

His tone asked a different question: “ _I care about you, you know that right_?” Judy wanted to reply but at just that time her adrenaline vanished and a bolt of pain shot through her cheek.

“Ah!” Judy’s paw flew to her cheek as Nick broke away immediately as if he was the one who had hurt her.

“You’re bleeding,” he breathed.

Judy pulled her paw away and sure enough there was blood on her palm. She remembered the gun shot when she was escaping Swinton, apparently Wooly hadn’t completely missed.

“It’s just a graze,” Nick assured her but his eyes still flashed with fright. He wiped the blood away with his shirt sleeve; Judy felt a beat of warmth toward him, remembering how Nick was so careful to keep his suits cleans.

“We need to get out of this rain,” he told her.

“We need to get to Tundra Town,” Judy replied. “My kits are there and that’s the only place where we’ll be safe. Swinton’s going to put a bounty on my head.”

“Then she’ll have to hunt me down too,” he growled. “Come on, let’s go.”

Nick pulled himself to his feet, still alert as he and Judy made their way through the alley. But they didn’t get far before she slowed to a stop. Her heart was pounding and her breathing was uneven.

“Carrots?” Nick looked over his shoulder at her.

“I almost died,” her voice was as shaky as her limbs. “I almost died and that would’ve been it.”

Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees, her ears buzzing with the sirens of the ambulance that had taken jack away. “I’d lose my kits…I’d lose you…I don’t think I can do this Nick, I _can’t_!”

“Hey, hey,” Nick’s voice was soothing and right before her. He knelt to be at her eye level with a tender smile softening his features. “That’s why you got me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He offered his paw to her, “We’re partners, aren’t we?”

Judy smiled through her tears, placing her paw in his and a sense of peace and assurance washed over her. “Partners.”


	19. Keep Her Warm

Nick and Judy must have been a sight to the polar bear that opened the door. They stood covered in snow and shivering, having walked all the way to Tundra Town as Nick’s car would be too easily spotted.

Recognizing Judy they were invited in immediately and voices broke the silence. “Mom! Mr. Nick!” Judy was tackled by her children, falling onto her tail but Nick was relieved they brought a smile to her face.

Jackie moved off her mother’s lap and hugged Nick’s leg, smiling up at him with twinkling eyes and Nick felt his heart twist with affection. “I told my whole class about you today,” she told him, showing off her teeth. “They didn’t believe I was best friends with a fox.”

“Shows what they know,” he replied, kneeling and mussing the hair atop her head.

“Juju!” Fru Fru appeared then, carrying her sleeping daughter in her arms. “Why are you covered in snow?”

“Mom’s trying to be a snow-bunny!” Sable laughed.

“You told us we have to dress up all warm when we go out in the snow,” Vic said, but by his expression he was delighted that his mother was breaking her own rule.

“It’s a long story,” Judy said quietly, placing her paw over her cheek so none of the kits would see the red graze the bullet left.

Fru Fru’s brow furrowed in confusion, Nick knew they had to talk to her and explain what happened and that they would need to hide out, but not in front of the kits.

“Hey,” he addressed the four, “You Einsteins have any homework you need help with? Professor Wilde is a limited time offer.” He was almost immediately dragged away, the kits (even Sable) arguing who Nick would help first.

.

As soon as Nick vanished with her children Judy let out a sigh and dropped her paw, Fru Fru walked forward and gasped when she saw the red across her cheek. “What happened?”

“It’s…Something’s bad has happened, Fru. I need to speak with your father.”

Mr. Big was already well aware of Judy’s plight when she and his daughter walked into the room. “You’re all over the news, officer.”

Judy looked at the screen on the wall and sure enough the news was explaining how she and Nick were the murderers of Donovan Fleece and poisoned Otterton. Swinton even had the news proclaiming Judy was behind the death of that poor jackal.

“We need to hide here,” Judy asked of Mr. Big, “Nick and the kits and myself.”

“That will be easy enough,” the shrew replied. “But how do you plan on clearing your name?”

“I’m not sure,” Judy replied, exhaustion weighing on her bones. “If Nick and I could just find proof…”

“Well you and the fox shouldn’t brainstorm on your own,” Mr. Big pointed out. “Go find him.”

Thrown by how quickly that was said and done Judy nodded and left the room, wrapping her arms around herself and hoping to find some blankets. The snow had melted and left her fur damp and cold.

A kindly polar bear led her to a guest room where Nick and the kits were. She walked in just in time to hear a joke:

“What do you call a three humped camel?” he asked them, Jackie and Vic in his lap while Sable and Sebastian sprawled on his tail.

“What?” Sebastian asked.

He threw his paws open like he was performing a magic trick, “Pregnant!”

Her kits just stared at him blankly but Judy couldn’t hold back an amused snort that drew the five’s attention to her.

“Glad _someone_ appreciates my humor!” Nick said his smile warm but his eyes concerned as he looked her over.

“Are we going home now?” Sable asked as Judy walked into the room.

“We’re actually spending the night,” Judy replied, trying to sound cheerful for their sake.

Jackie’s head tilted and Sebastian voiced her confusion, “But we don’t even have PJs.”

“Oh, you four don’t like wearing pajamas anyway,” she forced out a laugh. “You’ll be fine. Now I have a hard time believing you are all done with your homework.”

.

A few hours later found the group sitting on the polar bear sized guest bed. The four kits snuggled at the foot of the bed, Vic snoring softly.

Judy sat on a pillow, her back against the bed frame and Nick sitting beside her, the room silent except for their breathing.

"Nick," she broke the silence, "I-"

He interrupted her, "I'm sorry."

She blinked, "For what?"

"For how I acted back in my apartment." He leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, "I shouldn't have said that."

"I shouldn't have run off like that," she replied. "I'm sorry."

"It didn't do anything for my self-confidence," he tried for a joke but couldn't summon the humor.

"But...why _did_ you run off like that?"

Judy pulled her legs to her chest and placed her forehead on her knees.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything," Nick tried to take his words back.

"No-" Judy's voice was muffled. "No, I'm fine it's just...Nick I felt so guilty."

The fox was silent for a few moments, "Guilty..."

She forced her head up and met his eyes, she jolted in place when she saw Nick's eyes had gone glassy, his lips pulled back in a tight frown.

"I...it's only been a year. Since Jack died and I..."

"Yeah, I know," he didn't make her finish. "I felt awful but I shouldn't have took it out on you. What I said back at the prison, I didn't mean it." He broke eye contact then, his gaze falling onto the sleeping kits, "I really do care about you, Carrots. You and your kits, and that's a new thing for me."

"I recently realized I'm mad at Jack," she explained softly. "I'm mad that he got himself killed trying to solve a case he never told me about."

"Same," he replied. "But I didn't befriend him for his brains. But I know he loved you, and what he did...he did it because he thought it was the right choice."

Nick's fur bristled when Judy leaned against him, placing her paw over his. "But Nick..." she breathed against his fur. "There's _something_ between us."

She heard him swallow loudly, "Yeah, there is."

"And when we fix this mess Swinton made, we need to talk about it."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We do."

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to each others' breathing.

But then a question came to her head, "How did you know Jack figured it out?"

"I checked out his office and on his computer he bookmarked two sites. One about night howlers, one about Swinton. Kinda weird she hit on me when she hates predators."

"You never suspected her."

"True," Nick replied but then suddenly jumped, startling Judy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, digging through his pocket. "But I have to show you something!"

He pulled a recorder out of his pocket and showed it to the rabbit, "It was in Jack's office!" He smiled softly at the bug, his eyes warm. "Jack recorded an apology to me on this."

Judy returned his smile, "That's wonderful. He sure loved these silly recorders, wanted to use them on every case."

Nick chuckled, "I see that never changed."

It was a few more moments before they both let out gasps.

"That's it!" Judy forced her voice into a whisper.

"He would need more proof that Swinton was behind this then an old newspaper column no one took seriously," Nick breathed.

"He would need a confession...and since no recorder was on his person..."

"It has to be in Swinton's office."


	20. Ringless

The city hall was completely abandoned save for a few sleepy night guards. After coming to the conclusion Jack left a bug in Swinton’s office, Nick and Judy had one of Big’s polar bears drop them off a few streets away from the building. Nick picked the back door’s locks fairly easy, Judy didn’t comment on it.

The two slipped into the almost pitch black building, Nick leading the way with his night vision keeping watch for security cameras. Judy holding onto his shirt and keeping her ears open.

The fox was glad Swinton’s office was on the first floor, not wanting to risk using a loud elevator or stairs when Judy couldn’t see.

Seeing the flash of a light he quickly pressed himself and Judy against a wall, holding his breath.

The night guard was a sleepy looking camel who didn’t look invested in his job. For once Nick was grateful that so many animals chose to pay the bills instead of following their dreams. He didn’t get too close, instead turning to walk down a hall, the fox and rabbit let out breaths of relief.

Hurrying across the room they reached the office door and found it unlocked, Nick checked the room, it was glowing with the moonlight from the large windows. Judy slipped in first, Nick going after and shutting the door behind him.

“Where would it be?” Judy breathed the question.

Nick looked around the office, spotting bookshelves and potted plants, her desk, and an empty trash can.

“Check the desk,” he replied as he walked over to the bookshelf.

Nick looked in and behind books of politics and history and even magazines. But there was no recorder. He looked to Judy who shrugged her shoulders, not finding anything at the desk.

Panic was starting to set in. What if Jack hadn’t left a recorder? Or if he had, Swinton had found it and disposed of it?

“Don’t give me that look, Nick,” Judy said when she saw his worried expression. “We’ve gotten this far. We’ll find it.”

Nick’s ears folded back, still feeling anxious. But then the bunny smiled and he felt a little more at ease. “And if we can’t find it, we’ll figure out a new plan,” she went on. “We’re partners, after all.”

Judy moved from the desk to a fichus plant that looked like it needed more care, Nick pulling his eyes off her and let the gears in his head turn. What else could they do if they didn’t have Swinton’s confession? Maybe the journalist who had written that old article was still alive and had some proof.

But fate was sometimes far kinder than he gave credit.

“ _Nick_ ,” Judy breathed ecstatically.

The fox whirled his head around to see the rabbit holding a small black rectangle between her fingers that resembled the one Nick had gotten from Jack’s office. She clicked a button and Jack’s voice filled the air, angry and accusing and Judy’s breath caught at hearing her late mate’s voice. But then Swinton’s voice replied: “ _But yes, I plan on sending those filthy predators off to Happytown so I don’t have to look at them anymore. And I’ll use night howlers to do so_.” 

Nick could’ve jumped in the air like a kit, there it was! There’s their confession! Judy broke into a huge grin and ran to tackle the fox into a hug, making his heart pick up its pace. “Hey, we’re not out of the woods yet, Carrots. Let’s go find your chief.”

Judy let him pocket the recorder before they walked to Swinton’s office, ready to slip out the back.

But the moment they opened the door Wooly stood there, no longer in his wolf disguise and with a gun in his hoof. In the fraction of a second it took Nick knew the ram wasn’t going to take them alive and ducked, pulling Judy down as well, after the gun fired he lunged and knocked the sheep to the floor.

The impact sent the gun out of Wooly’s grip while he and the fox rolled across the floor, Nick trying to escape the sheep that actually tried to take a bite out of him. When Wooly pinned him down Judy jumped onto the sheep’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nick was slightly startled by the almost murderous look in the rabbit’s eyes as he kicked Wooly off him and jumped to his feet, his fur a mess from getting scratched and nipped.

Wooly slammed Judy into the wall, making her grip loosen as she fell to the floor. But she had distracted him just long enough for Nick to grab the fallen gun and slam its butt down on the ram’s head, sending him down to his knees.

While he was dazed Nick grabbed Judy’s paw and pulled her along, they made their way toward the back doors but suddenly Judy pulled them both to a stop. “The police are here! I can hear the sirens!”

“That’s a good thing,” Nick stated just before the lights suddenly flickered on.

“Is it?”

The two whirled around to see Swinton blocking their path, she had her own gun in hand and was wearing her most satisfied of smirks. “Good, loyal, Wooly. Spotting you two sneaking in he called me and the ZPD. Now we can finally catch you two heartless murderers before you do anymore damage.”

Nick slowly pulled the recorder out of his pocket and placed it in Judy’s paw. He met her eyes and hoped he could explain through looks that she needed to _run_. She nodded subtly as Swinton kept on: “Now, darlings. Are you going to be sensible and come quietly or do things need to get physical. I told dear, gullible Bogo that I would try to talk some sense into you but if worse comes to worse… We can shoot first and ask questions later.”

“Swinton, dearest,” Nick grinned sarcastically, “Can I just express my sincerest relief that your sexual harassment was all faux?”

The pig scowled but before Nick could chuckle or offer another witty retort a weight tackled into him: Wooly.

“Carrots, go!” he screeched and he was glad Judy listened, sprinting toward the staircase while Swinton watched her go with a hard glint in her eye before slowly walking after the rabbit.

Wooly tried taking his gun back and Nick had to hold back the incredibly tempting urge to bite the ram, instead using Wooly’s weight against him and knocking him off. Nick quickly ran toward the stairs where Judy and Swinton had vanished. He had just reached the top when the ram grabbed his leg and pulled him down. Nick grabbed the railing to keep him in place, snarling over his shoulder at the ram that still held such an apathetic expression.

Nick growled, “Let. Me. Go!” With his other foot Nick kicked the ram in the snout, but while Wooly released his foot he quickly lunged again. But this time Nick was prepared, moving onto his back he used both feet to kick him in the jugular, sending the ram falling down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he landed on his neck and Nick felt a bone-chilling cracking sound and Wooly didn’t get back up.

.

Nick didn’t have the time to accept the fact he had finally taken care of the Wolf, had avenged Jack’s death. Judy needed him.

He hurried into the halls of the second floor, his nose twitching for any scent of the bunny or pig; he skidded to a halt when he saw Swinton across a hall. He quickly hid behind a wall while she passed.

“You are so much more of a pain than your pathetic, idiotic husband, Officer Savage,” Swinton’s voice was venomous. “And I hope Wooly leaves your ugly fox alive so I can skin him along with you.”

Nick gritted his teeth but kept quiet until she passed along, instead of follow her he went the opposite way and was relieved when he caught Judy’s scent. He followed it eagerly as it led him to a door he swung open. It revealed a set of stairs that led him to the roof; Nick quickly climbed the steps and ended up on top of city hall. The night sky still had a few rain clouds from the earlier storm but stars were starting to shine through. But Nick didn’t on the sky but instead on the bunny before him.

Judy had jumped when Nick had appeared but quickly relaxed when she spotted him, “Nick!”

The fox broke into a warm smile as he walked to her and pulled her into his arms without a word. When he finally pulled back Judy held up the recorder and Nick accepted it once again, “Have any idea how we’re going to get down to the ZPD?”

“Yes, in body bags.”

Nick let out a bark of pain when a bullet sliced against the flesh of his arm; he whirled around with bristling fur to see Swinton standing before him and Judy. But her scowling expression she was done playing around.

She walked forward with her gun aimed at his head, “I have had enough…you will not ruin my plans. I am going to send you filthy preds out of Zootopia, I will make this city a perfect ring of nothing but prey. We’re ninety percent of the city, you can’t stop us.”

“You’re the only psychopath I want to stop,” Nick said bluntly, standing in front of Judy who was bristling and on edge.

Surprising him the pig let out a snort of amusement, “I’ll give you one thing, Wilde. You stay calm in dire situations; I find that funny so I’ll make you a deal.” She lowered her gun arm and extended the other, “Give me that bug and I won’t fill you both full of lead.”

“You can keep Judy out of this,” Nick growled, stepping forward so the pig wouldn’t get any closer.

Swinton let out a harsh cackle, “That’s the most pathetic thing I’ve ever heard. What, Wilde did you fall in love with this little bunny? Do you actually think she’d return your feelings, you’re a _fox_!”

While she still laughed Nick jumped for her gun, knocking it out of her hoof while Judy let out a noise of panic, the fox grabbed her wrists, ready to wrestle her like he did Wooly.

But he didn’t know she was stronger than the ram. With a feral snort she tackled into him, slamming her elbow into Nick’s stomach and knocking the breath out of him while the bug was sent flying to land next to the gun.

The roof, slick from rainfall, sent Nick sliding across the roof and dangerously close to the edge. But while he stood up and sucked in air for his sore lungs Swinton slammed into him again, sending him over the short railing.

The fox just managed to grab the wet railing with the arm that had been shot, pain lashing through him.

Swinton didn’t take the time to gloat, instead turning around and rushing to her gun and the bug.

“Judy, stop her!” Nick called out as he felt his fingers slipping. He closed his eyes and told himself that once he was in the afterlife he’d smack Jack for getting him into this. But as soon as he lost his grip two paws grabbed his wrist. Nick’s eyes flew open to see Judy leaning over the railing, teeth gritted as she held onto him.

“I got you,” Judy said.

Nick shook off his surprise and grabbed the railing with his uninjured arm; with Judy’s help he heaved himself over the railing and back onto the roof.

The two fell to their knees, limbs shaking while Swinton let out another cackle of laughter. They looked up in time to see her smashing the bug beneath her foot.

“Ha!” she screeched with maniacal glee. She whirled around to smile evilly at them, “You failed. And any moment now the ZPD will be up here to arrest you both!”

“Good,” Nick replied, causing the pig to blink, her expression confused.

Smirking through his pain Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out another recorder, “I mean, good thing I gave Carrots a different bug.” He clicked the button and sure enough Swinton’s confession played for them.

Something snapped in the soon to be ex mayor’s eyes, she saw her plans destroyed and her power vanishing. Her eyes suddenly shone with a savagery that outmatched Manchas’ and with a ear-splitting shriek she grabbed her gun, aimed it at Nick and fired.

In that split second Nick remembered how instinct had sent him pushed Judy aside to protect her from Manchas. He knew Judy had been grateful for rescuing her. But he never thought she would repay him by pushing him out of the way and taking the bullet herself.


	21. Goodbyes and Beginnings

The bullet lodged into Judy’s side but she felt the burning only for a few moments before she blacked out.

Blinking open her eyes she found herself standing in a field of grass, the sky a faded blue and wind moving the grass around her legs.

Judy had no idea where she was but she only had one question: “Nick?”

Where was he? Was he okay? Did Swinton shoot him? “Nick? Where are you?”

She walked a few steps, her head moving this way and that as she tried to find something, anything, to help get her back to Nick.

“Judy.”

She let out a gasp and slowly turned around, and standing before her, as handsome as the day she met him, was Jack.

Judy’s breath came out at as a delighted sob and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and crying into his shoulder as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

“I missed you,” she sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks.

“I’m missed you too,” he breathed, cupping her head between his paws and nuzzling her cheek. When he looked her in the eye his expression was heartbreakingly apologetic.

“Judy, I’m sorry.” He pressed his forehead against hers, “I didn’t want to leave you and the kits so soon. I should’ve told you about the case.”

“It’s okay,” she breathed, smiling up at him. “Besides we solved the case” Me and-” her ears fell as her eyes widened, “-Nick.”

Holding Jack’s paw she took a step back and looked around, “I was…looking for him.”

Jack’s soft sigh brought her attention back to him, he gave her a small smile, “I knew Nick would love you if he ever got to meet you.”

Her guilt made her swallow, “Jack, I…I didn’t mean for…”

But he shook his head, “No, no, don’t apologize Judy. Did you honestly think I wanted you to be left alone raising our kits all by yourself? I don’t want that, and I don’t want Nick to be alone. He deserved a better friend just like you deserved a better husband.”

Judy grabbed his other paw, interlocking their fingers. “I was mad at you,” she admitted. “I still am, a little. I wish you had told me about this case.”

Jack shrugged, “You married an idiot.”

She giggled softly, smiling at him, “You really _are_ an idiot. But you are still one of the greatest things to happen to me, and I’ll always love you.”

“Same here,” he replied. “But, you can love other mammals; you can have other great things happen to you. And I know Nick is one of those things.”

Judy’s grip tightened, “You have to leave now, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he said softly. “But I’m going to leave relieved and content because I know the love of my life and my best friend are going to take care of each other while I’m gone.”

Judy took in a shuddering breath, “I love you, Jack.”

He stepped forward and pulled her into another hug, “I love you too. Now wipe those tears away, Honey Bun, you know this isn’t the last you’ve seen of me.” He winked, “No one can get rid of me that easily.” He kissed her temple right before Judy’s vision returned to black.

.

Judy jolted awake so suddenly the bolt of pain in her side made her cry out loud. She was lying in an open ambulance and her shout made the gazelle checking her vitals and Nick jump.

“YOU’RE AWAKE!” Nick nearly busted her eardrum. He was staring down at her with blood shot eyes and his shot arm was in a cast.

“Yeah,” her voice was raspy with pain. She looked down to see a thick bandage above her hip where the bullet had hit. “What happened?”

“You got shot and blacked out,” the gazelle informed her. “Detective Wilde had dug the bullet out before we got there, he’s lucky you didn’t bleed out.”

“What about Swinton?” Judy directed the question to Nick.

“Don’t you worry,” he assured her, “Bogo showed up just in time, heard the recorder and arrested her immediately. We did it, Carrots. We saved the city.”

She let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the stretched they had placed her on,“Yay.”

“I’ll go tell Chief Bogo you’re awake,” the gazelle said, leaving the two alone.

Judy looked at Nick’s arm, “Are you okay?”

“You actually jumped in front of a bullet for me,” he pointed out, his voice ended in a chuckle.

“Hey! You jumped in front of a jaguar for me,” Judy pointed out.

“But _you_ jumped in front of a bullet for _me_!” he broke into a hysterical laughter, burying his face on the stretcher. “You crazy little _freak_!”

“I don’t get how I’m the freak and you’re not,” she pouted.

“Oh, never mind,” he hissed in laughter before taking a few calming breaths. “Judy.”

She blinked at the sudden seriousness of his tone, “Yes?”

“Did you know the recorder I gave you was Jack’s apology?”

“I didn’t,” her ears fell, “I’m sorry we lost it.”

“You thought it was the confession,” Nick lifted his head. “You risked losing the confession to save me.”

“Nick, I wasn’t going to let you die,” she said, her heart hurting at the thought.

“But…this was your chance to avenge Jack’s death. It was Swinton’s fault he died. You risked that for me.”

Judy met his eyes and she realized they were bloodshot because he had been crying. “Nick…Jack’s gone, I already lost him. And I refuse to lose another mammal that I love.”

It took the fox detective far too long to figure out what she had just said. When his brain clicked he nearly fell down, “P-pardon?”

She smiled softly, feeling her eyes well up. “I told you there was something between us, I told you we needed to talk about it. But we don’t have to. I love you, Nick.”

He stared at her with a blank expression for a few moments but then cleared his throat, making a show of straightening his ruined tie. “Oh, so is this black mail? You want me to stick around and do all the household chores for you?”

Judy broke into laughter, ignoring the throb her wound caused, “Of course, I want you to cook and clean for me and my kits. And that comes with being there for every birthday and holiday and school play, every movie night and bed time story. It comes with you and me sharing that bed that will be way too small for you and going on date nights and becoming an unstoppable duo in the ZPD. It comes with watching our kits grow up while we grow out together. And it also comes with me getting to kiss you whenever I want.”

Nick tried to let out an exasperated groan but his smile ruined it along with the new tears that filled his eyes, “That sounds absolutely _awful_. But I guess if I _have_ to.”

“Glad we’re in agreement,” she replied then held her arms out, “Now come over here and let me kiss you.”

When Bogo finally came to check on Judy he found the rabbit and fox sharing the stretcher, snuggling each other with their arms wrapped around each other. Their breathing soft and relaxed and looking completely at peace, knowing they had not only saved Zootopia but knowing that they had saved each other. Judy was no longer cold and Nick was no longer alone. And they planned on never letting that change.


	22. Epilogue

**Four Years Later**

“You know Jack it’s a good thing you told Judy roses were your favorite flowers instead of me, because I would have teased you mercilessly.”

Nick smiled down at the tombstone and the fresh roses that were placed before it. He and Judy and the kits made a habit of visiting Jack’s grave once a month, Judy coming with new flowers and Nick with new stories.

After answering a few questions for the ZPD and serving as witnesses in court Swinton was placed behind bars and would be there for a long, _long_ time. And Otterton and Manchas had been cured of the Night Howlers and happily returned home.

Nick and Judy had been taken to a hospital to get their wounds checked over once more to be safe, the fox stating if he kept getting wounded like this he would eventually lose his devilishly good looks. Judy quickly assured him he could be hideously scarred and she’d still kissed him and that appeared to ease him.

Fru Fru had brought the rabbit’s kits to see them and the four had been terrified of Judy’s wounds. But after she had calmed her children down she let them sit on the bed with her and told them Nick was going to stay with them. Even Sable had been happy about the news, all four of them nearly tackling the fox to the ground as they hugged him.

He had slipped into their life fairly easily. And if Judy hadn’t had put her foot down he would’ve done all the cooking and cleaning but he relented and let shared the chores with her. He continued to read bedtime stories and help tuck them in. He was there for PTA meetings and plays and as the kits grew older he was there to listen to any of the problems they brought forth. The adoring and loving looks he got from those four rabbits that looked like his old friend was more than enough of a reward.

But sharing a bed with Judy definitely didn’t hurt. Waking up with her and going to work with her and getting to kiss her whenever he wanted, knowing he could claim this crazy, brave, _beautiful_ rabbit as his own. That was more than he had ever wanted out of life.

“Nick,” said bunny’s voice spoke up.

The fox looked over his shoulder and smiled at her warmly, “Yeah, Carrots?”

“You ready to go? The kits are hungry.”

“Yeah,” he patted the top of Jack’s tombstone. _Till next time, Cap’n Jack_.

He turned to Judy and she smiled lovingly at him. She reached her paw out to him, Nick took it. The golden bands around their ring fingers kissed with a clink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading Ringless I hope you enjoyed it ^^  
> Feel free to come see me @helthehatter on tumblr.


End file.
